Destiny
by LEYTON-NALEY
Summary: Lucas and Peyton have been in love with each other for years. Haley decides to set them up on a date. What will happen? Will they finally realize that they were meant for each other all along?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever! Please read and review.**

* * *

** Chapter One**

"You did what!?", Lucas exclaimed. He was just getting home after a long day of work coaching the Ravens. Haley and Nathan let him move in with them since they had an extra bedroom and needed the money.

"I set up a date for you and Peyton", Haley said simply. She put her keys on the counter and looked at Lucas.

"I heard you the first time, Hales. I just could not believe it", Lucas said. He put his arms on his head and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry if you're mad at me, Luke, but I was getting sick of hearing you talk about her and what you would give to be with her. Trust me. One day you're gonna thank me for this." Haley turned around so her back was to Lucas and smiled. She knew she had gotten him.

"Okay. I'm not mad. I just feel kind of embarrassed that you had to ask her for me. I mean I'm a grown man now, Haley. You shouldn't have to be the one to get me a date with a girl." Lucas walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge. He took a chug and placed it on the counter.

"It is not just any girl, Luke. This is Peyton Sawyer we are talking about here. You have been in love with her for as long as I can remember and you haven't made a move once. We both know that if I hadn't done this, it would have never happened." Haley walked to the stove and began to make dinner. Lucas watched as she chopped up carrots and potatoes.

"Fine. I can't pretend like I was planning on asking her any day now. Well, what was your conversation? And I want exact words." Lucas moved in right next to her and started seasoning the chicken.

"I promise I'll will say exactly what happened." Haley made the motion of crossing her heart. "First, I asked her what her plans were for tomorrow night and she said she didn't have any. When i invited her over to the house for a dinner with you, she basically jumped with joy. After that we just talked about the things we normally talk about. Except this time, she seemed a little distracted."

"Do you think she could actually like me back?" Lucas smiled at the thought. " I really thought that I would have lost any opportunity with her after college. We hadn't seen each other for four years and who knows what kind of relationships she had. I guess this year we spent catching up went well."

"Lucas, do not act like you were not in any relationships during college", Haley scolded.

"Haley, we both know they did not mean anything to me. There has only been one girl on my mind." Lucas turned around at the sound of footsteps behind him.

Haley brushed past him and ran straight into Nathan's arms. Lucas smiled at the picture in front of him. "What have you guys been talking about?", Nathan said looking at both of them.

"Lucas has a date with Peyton!", Haley blurted.

"What? Since when?", Nathan said in shock.

"Since today", Lucas explained. "Haley decided to set it up behind my back. I just can't believe Peyton actually agreed to it."

"Why wouldn't she? Luke, you could tell she has liked you for awhile now", Nathan said turning on the game. " Or at least that's what it looked like."

"Well, even if everything goes perfectly, what am I going to tell Julian? He is really not gonna like this." Lucas walked into the living room and joined Nathan on the couch. "He is always trying to convince me that I could do better. He doesn't like Peyton for me. I cant even bring up her name anymore without him getting pissed off."

"Don't worry about him. All that should be on your mind is your date tomorrow. If it doesn't go perfectly, I'm not sure I could get you another one", Haley said teasingly. Lucas and Nathan just laughed.

You're right. Tomorrow needs to be perfect", Lucas said as he walked away.

* * *

"Well it's about time!", Brooke Davis, Peyton's best friend since pre-school, said." You and Lucas are way over due."

"What?", Peyton couldn't believe this was Brooke's reaction. She expected her to be excited and jumpy, not bored. "This was not the reaction I was expecting from you, B. Davis."

"C'mon, Peyton! We all knew it was gonna happen eventually. I'm just a little surprised it took you guys this long!" Brooke and Peyton were in their two-bedroom house. Peyton had only told Brooke about her date with Lucas a few seconds ago, but Brooke had already started helping Peyton pick out her outfit for her date with Lucas tomorrow night.

"Ok. The point is it's all going to happen tomorrow and I am so nervous about it, I can't think straight!" Peyton observed the outfits Brooke sprawled out on her bed. Brooke sure had a gift when it came to fashion.

"What's to be nervous about P. Sawyer? Everything is going to go great!" Brooke knew what had Peyton so nervous before Peyton even said it.

"Brooke, you already know that I have trouble letting people in." Peyton was ashamed of that quality, but it wasn't like she didn't have her reasons.

"I know, Peyton, but you know you can let Lucas in. I mean you guys have been friends since 2nd grade!" Brooke saw that Peyton still looked unsure. " Peyton, really think about it. Lucas would never leave you. Friend or more than that."

"You're right, Brooke. I need to stop worrying about silly things like that. Everything will be fine. The date will go perfectly and me and Lucas will finally get our Fairy Tale ending!" Peyton smiled at the thought of her and Lucas being together officially.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Brooke put down her latest combination of outfits." This is perfect! This is the one you are wearing on your date with Lucas tomorrow!" Peyton smiled.

"Yes this is the one!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Please review this one too. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It was already the next day (which was Thursday) and Lucas was a nervous wreck. He kept telling himself that it was just Peyton and that everything was going to go great. Haley and Nathan tried to get him to relax, but once they realized it was no use, they gave up. They had left a half hour ago to go see a movie, so Lucas and Peyton could have the house to themselves. Before they left, Haley made sure to remind him about the dinner she was having tomorrow night and the trip to the fair on Saturday. What Lucas was really excited about though was the guys night he was going to have with Nathan and Julian after dinner tomorrow night. He didn't even know how he was going to tell Julian about his date with Peyton. He knew how upset he was going to be, but he wasn't going to think about that right now.

Lucas set up the table, placing the food perfectly. He had prepared some regular spaghetti since he wasn't a big fan of cooking. He gave everything one last look before checking to see what time it was on his phone. It was 8:03 and Peyton was supposed to get there at 8:00. _She should be here at any moment, _Lucas thought. He looked into the mirror, making sure his white dress shirt wasn't wrinkled. He wiped his sweaty palms on his black pants and ran his fingers through his sandy blond hair.

* * *

Peyton was pacing back and forth across her bedroom. Brooke rolled her eyes at Peyton.

"Peyton, you're making me nervous! Just stop it already. You have nothing to be nervous about." Brooke had just finished getting Peyton ready. She was doing her own make-up since she was going out with some of her old friends.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I can't help it." Peyton finally stopped pacing and looked at Brooke.

"You better head out now. Lucas is going to think you are standing him up."

"Yea. You're right. I'm gonna head out then. Bye, Brooke. See you tonight."Peyton walked out of the bedroom and left the house. She drove over to Lucas's house and managed to calm down a little. She checked her make-up one last time before walking up to Lucas's door. She took one last breath before knocking.

* * *

Lucas jumped at the sound of knocking. His heart rate sped up as he walked over to the door. He took one last deep breath before pulling the door handle and opening the door. His heart caught in his throat at the sight of Peyton. She was wearing a black dress that complemented her curves and showed off her amazing legs. Her hair was down and had a slight curl to the ends. He had never seen anyone more beautiful than her.

"Hi. I'm sorry I'm a little late. I got stuck in some traffic."Peyton looked at Lucas and smiled. He looked sexy as hell. She knew he was checking her out so she blushed a little.

Lucas snapped out of his trance and moved out of the way so Peyton could come in. "It's fine. I was just finishing up on some last minute things." He followed Peyton into the kitchen and pulled out her chair for her. He sat down in his chair and smiled at her.

"Well, everything looks great. Did you make this all yourself?" Peyton knew it was just spaghetti, but it looked amazing.

"Yea. It's pretty much the only thing I know how to make." Lucas watched her nod her head and tried to think of something they could talk about. "So, how's the label doing?"

"It's doing pretty well. I just signed a new artist. Her name is Mia. She is amazing!"

"That's great! I'm really happy for you."

"Well, how's coaching going?"

"It's ok. The players just aren't as good as they were when I played. I'm sure with the right coaching they'll get there though." The last thing Lucas wanted was for everything to get awkward, so his mind searched for anything that he could say. Finally a thought popped into his mind. "Remember that time Rachel got you drunk right before the cheer-leading tournament?"

She smiled at the memory." Yes. And then you took care of me the whole night.I don't think I could have made it through that without you."

"Well, I would do anything for you." They both smiled and began talking about other memories form high-school. The rest of the night went perfectly.

Peyton stood up and pushed her chair in."I should really get going. We have a busy day tomorrow with Haley's dinner and everything."

Lucas stood up and walked her to the door. "Ok. Well, I had a really nice time tonight. Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"Yes, we should." Peyton waited for him to say something, so when he didn't, she just said, "Bye, Lucas." She was about to walk out the door, but Lucas stopped her.

"Wait." Lucas grabbed her hand and turned her around. He pushed his lips against hers. His mind went completely blank with the greatness of the kiss. He had never had one like this before. Every dream he's had of kissing Peyton couldn't compare to the real thing. Lucas could tell Peyton was also liking the kiss by the way her hands moved to the back of his neck. He pulled away a little to look at her. Her eyes opened slowly and he could see everything he had just felt inside of them. He wanted to feel her lips against his again. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go." She ran out the door, leaving Lucas standing there, wondering what he did wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed my chapters. Please continue to review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I update. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Then she just left?", Nathan asked in disbelief.

It was Friday morning, the day of their guys night. Lucas had went to sleep right after his date, since he didn't have anything better to do. Haley was at the store with Peyton this morning, since she had to get the ingredients for tonight's dinner. Lucas was sure Peyton would tell her all about their date. He woke up to an excited Nathan, who wanted to know every little detail of their date.

"Yep. The thing is, I can't figure out what I did wrong. I replayed the night over in my head about a hundred times I and still can't figure out what I did wrong." Lucas got up from his seat at the table and sat down on the couch. Nathan came from the kitchen and sat down next to him.

"Well from what you told me, I can't see that you did anything wrong. Maybe you didn't do anything wrong at all. Maybe she just had somewhere to be." Nathan tried to come up with some sort of explanation for Peyton leaving, but they weren't very realistic.

"Yea. Maybe. I don't know, but I'm gonna get into the shower. It's already gonna be 12:00." Lucas started to walk into his bedroom.

"By the time you get out, I should already be at the Agency. You're lucky you don't have to work today." Nathan walked into his room and began to get dressed into his work clothes.

"Ok." Lucas jumped into the shower and replayed the date in his head one last time. He could not figure out what he did wrong.

* * *

"Then you just left?", Haley asked in disbelief. When she had asked to hear about the date, she did not expect that to be the ending.

"Haley, I know I shouldn't have. When he kissed me... I have never had a kiss like that before. It was mind-blowing." Peyton helped Haley pick out vegetables for tonight's dinner.

"Well then why did you run away? It probably broke Lucas's heart to see you leave him just when he thought things were going great. How much you wanna bet he's replaying the date in his mind over and over again, trying to figure out what he did wrong?"

"I know, but I only ran away because I have trouble letting people in. Everyone I love in my life end up leaving me. I just don't want that to happen with me and Lucas. I know that if I ever lose him it will kill me inside. I wouldn't know what to do." Peyton started to tear up.

Haley gave Peyton a hug. "It's ok, Peyton. I understand. You should know that Lucas isn't one of those people, and he never will be. You can trust him, Peyton. Now go see Lucas and explain everything."

"Thanks, Haley. I really needed a friend since Brooke decided to stay the night with some guy she met last night named Owen."

"Anytime, Peyton. I will always be there if you need someone to talk to. Now hurry up and go! I'll be fine."

Peyton laughed. "I'm going. I'm going." She walked out of the store and drove to Lucas's house. No one answered when she knocked, so she just walked in.

* * *

Lucas was on the phone with Haley. "So, Luke, How have you been since the date?" Haley really wanted to check up on him.

"So I'm guessing Peyton told you all about it." Lucas had his back to the front door, so he didn't hear or see when Peyton walked in.

"Yea. She did."

"I'm doing alright. Did she tell you what I did wrong? I've been thinking about that non-stop and haven't been able to come up with anything."

"Just answer one thing for me first, Luke. Do you feel like you are someone Peyton can depend on?"

"Of course. Peyton can always depend on me. I will never stop being there for her. I don't even want to think about what my life would be like without her in it. There has never been anyone more amazing and gorgeous than her. Why do you need to know that?"

"I just wanted to make sure." Haley smiled to herself.

"I'm surprised you even had to ask me that."

"Yea. I should have known." Haley changed the subject. " So, you will be there at my dinner on time with Nathan and Julian, right?"

"Yes, Haley. For the one hundredth time, yes." Lucas looked at his phone. He was supposed to be at Julian's house 10 minutes ago. "Haley, I have to go. Julian will be mad if I'm not there in the next 5 minutes."

"Oh yea. For guys night. I'll will see you tonight for dinner."

"Bye, Haley." Lucas closed his phone and grabbed his overnight bag he was taking to Julian's house. He turned around and saw Peyton leaning against the kitchen counter. She was smiling at him and he couldn't figure out why. "Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey, Handsome." She could not believe everything he just told Haley. Now there was no doubt in her mind about him being someone she can trust now. She knows he will always be there for her.

"I thought you were at the store with Haley." Lucas smiled wide at the sound of her calling him handsome.

"No. I came here."

"Ok. Well, I gotta go to Julian's house, but Haley should be here soon. I'll see you tonight for Haley's dinner." He walked out of his door and drove to Julian's house.

"See you tonight!" Peyton walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. _I can't wait for tonight, _Peyton thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews my story. Here is another chapter. Review and let me know what you think. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Lucas pulled into Julian's driveway and stepped out of his red Mustang. Julian texted him right before he drove off that he was going to leave the door unlocked. He walked up to the door and pushed it open. Julian was laying down on the couch watching t.v..

"Hey, Man. When is Nathan getting here?", Julian asked Lucas this without looking up from the screen. Whatever he was watching went to commercial, so he stood up and walked over to Lucas.

"I don't know. He'll probably be here in an hour or so." Lucas felt bad that he still hadn't told Julian about his and Peyton's date, but he knew Julian was going to be upset. He put his bag in the spare room and walked back out.

"Sounds good. He'll be just in time for Haley's dinner." Julian looked at Lucas and noticed he wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Yea and you know how Haley is. She's gonna want us to be there right on time." Lucas could feel Julian's eyes on him.

"So, Man. Did I miss something? There's obviously something you aren't telling me about. What happened?" Julian waited for an answer.

"Nothing happened. I just haven't been feeling too well lately." Lucas looked Julian in the eyes this time. He knew Julian didn't believe him but he didn't question Lucas any farther.

"Ok. Well tonight's gonna be awesome right? I can't even remember the last time we had a guy's night." Julian walked over to his refrigerator and pulled it open. "Look what I bought for tonight." Inside were cases of beer and other alcoholic substances.

"Wow, Julian. We are just staying for one night, remember?" Lucas couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yea i know. It's better safe than sorry I always say."

Lucas laughed. "How about we save all of our energy for tonight and just relax for a little while?" He felt exhausted for some reason.

"Yes. We are gonna need all the energy we can get for tonight." Julian and Lucas sat down on the couch. Before they knew it, Nathan was knocking on the door. Julian let him in and sat back down on the couch.

"What are you doing guys? You know how Haley is. She'll will be mad if we get there late. We have to head out now." Nathan pulled open the front door and held it open until Julian and Lucas were outside.

"Ok. Julian, are you riding with me or Nathan?" Lucas asked getting into his car.

"With you." Julian hopped into Lucas's car and shut the door. Lucas started the car and they followed Nathan to Haley's house.

* * *

Peyton could not wait to see Lucas. She told Haley how she had heard their conversation on the phone and how she no longer had any doubts the she could depend on Lucas.

Peyton dressed up nice. She wore a dress that complimented her body and showed off her legs she knew Lucas loved so much. Haley did her makeup and told her how hot she looked afterwards. Peyton looked in the mirror and knew it was true.

"Hey, do you know if Brooke's coming tonight? I haven't been able to reach her." Haley checked her makeup and fixed her dress.

"Oh. I totally forgot. She told me yesterday that she wouldn't be able to make it. She was going to spend the weekend with Owen. I guess since Lucas was on my mind all day yesterday, I forgot to tell you."

"It's fine Peyton. Did you tell her about the date?"

"Yes and I got a good scolding from her. Luckily, she had to go, or I'm sure she would have kept going on and on."

"So, I guess her and this Owen guy are pretty serious?" Haley was surprised Brooke hadn't told her anything about him.

"Yea. She said she hasn't liked someone this much since Jul-. Nevermind." Peyton cursed at herself. She had almost given away Brooke's deepest secret.

"Were you just going to say Julian?" Haley looked at Peyton who just looked away. "You totally were! Omg! How come I didn't know about this? How long has she liked him?" Peyton sighed. It was too late. Haley had heard her and now she knew Brooke's secret.

"Haley, please don't tell Brooke I told you. She would kill me!"

"Don't worry, Peyton. I won't tell anybody." Haley crossed her heart to show she was serious.

"Ok. She's liked Julian ever since she laid eyes on him. Which is 2nd grade. The only reason you didn't know about it was because she was so ashamed of it."

"Ok. Well, I won't tell anyone. I promise." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Peyton smiled. It was time for her to see Lucas.

* * *

Lucas wasn't sure why he felt the need to change right before they left Julian's driveway. Nathan was mad about it for a while, but they made it to Haley's on time, so he got over it. They walked up Haley's driveway and up to the door. Lucas wore a blue dress shirt that brought out his ocean blue eyes. He also wore dark-blue jeans with his black dress shoes. He made sure his hair looked perfect and he knew he looked couldn't deny the fact that he was dressing up for Peyton. He still felt as though he had a chance with her.

Lucas extended his arm and knocked on the door. Even though he had a key and it was partially his house, he felt it was right to knock. Haley answered the door and greeted them. Lucas walked in and smelled the scent of food in the air. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Nathan and Julian sat down next to him.

"So Hales, where's Peyton?" Lucas couldn't wait to see her.

"She should be out in a second." Haley smiled. She couldn't wait to see Lucas's face when he saw how hot Peyton looked in her dress. She had to admit Lucas looked hot too.

"Ok." Lucas started to make some small talk with the guys while Haley brought them each a beer.

"Aren't you guys excited for the fair tomorrow?" Haley asked.

"Sure, Haley." they all said. They didn't want to hurt her feelings because they knew how important her little get-togethers were.

They all began to make small talk. Julian made a joke and they all started laughing. Lucas looked down and the table. When he looked up again, Peyton was standing in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my story. Read and review this chapter please. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Lucas's breath caught in his throat. His eyes scanned her body, not missing an inch. When his eyes reached her face, he saw she was looking straight at him. They locked eyes, neither of them wanting to blink. She smiled at him and he wanted nothing more than to run over and kiss her. He stood up and walked over to her.

"You look... amazing." Lucas said as he looked her over once more. Those legs. He loved those legs. He pictured them wrapped around his waist and had to swallow hard.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." That was an understatement. Lucas looked hot. All she wanted to do was smash her lips against his and make love to him in the bedroom.

Lucas placed his hand on her lower back and lightly led her to the table. "Here." He pulled out her chair for her.

"Thanks." Peyton loved the gentle touch of Lucas. When his hand left her back, she felt disappointed.

"No problem." Lucas said in his sexy voice. He walked around the table and sat back down in his seat. Everyone had witnessed the scene that had just happened between Lucas and Peyton. Nathan smiled and Haley secretly wiped a few tears. Julian looked mad. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Everything looks great, Hales." Nathan said, breaking the silence. He looked lovingly at his wife.

"Thanks, Honey." Haley said as she finished serving everyone their food.

They all made small talk and caught up with anything they might not have known. Julian decided to speak next, so everyone went quiet to hear what he had to say.

"So Luke, You know that super hot girl who works at the liquor store?"

"You mean the girl that you think is super hot?" Lucas replied.

"Sure. Whatever. Anyway, she asked for for your number today while I was buying the alcohol, and I gave it to her." Julian took a sip of his beer.

"You did what?!" Lucas asked, hoping he might have heard wrong.

"C'mon, Man. Just thank me already. I know you're happy."

"Not at all, Julian." Lucas raised his voice a little. "I don't want her calling me. I'm not interested in her and you know that." Lucas looked at Peyton. She was looking down at her food. He wondered what was going through her head.

"Ok, Man. I'm sorry. We can stop by the liquor store on the way back to my apartment. I'll just tell her you changed your number and give her mine instead. Problem solved."

"Thanks. I didn't mean to get so mad. It's just that... I kinda have my eyes on someone else." Lucas looked at Peyton right as she looked up from her plate. They locked eyes again and smiled at each other. Julian watched them and clenched his fists angrily. He nudged Lucas with his elbow. Lucas turned to face Julian, breaking his eye-contact with Peyton. "What?"

"Nothing, Man. I just wanna speed things up a little. I cant wait for guy's night. I want to have as much time as possible." Julian said.

"Ok. As soon as we're done eating we can head out." Lucas replied.

The rest of the dinner went well. Lucas and Peyton flashed glances at each other every once in awhile. After everyone was done eating, Lucas helped Haley clean up the kitchen, where she reminded him about the fair tomorrow about 20 times. Peyton thought that was so hot that Lucas helped Haley clean voluntarily. None of the guys she liked in the past would have ever done that. When the kitchen was all cleaned up, Nathan, Julian, and Lucas headed for the door.

Lucas kissed Haley on the cheek and thanked her for the wonderful dinner. Julian did the same, but when it was Nathan's turn, he kissed her sweetly on the lips. Nathan and Julian hugged Peyton goodbye. Lucas walked up to Peyton and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Just the small touch of his lips on her skin sent a shock of electricity through his body. She felt it too. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out the door.

"Can't wait." She smiled at him and walked over to shut the door. "Bye, Lucas."

"Bye, Peyton." Lucas felt incredible as he drove to Julian's. For the first time since their date, Lucas felt sure they would be together soon.

* * *

They walked into Julian's home and gathered around the island in his kitchen. Julian went into his fridge and handed them each a beer. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Lucas was ready for a good time. Everything seemed to be going smoothly again. They took care of the girl at the liquor store and Peyton seemed to like him back. He couldn't wait to see Peyton at the fair tomorrow.

"So guys, what do you guys wanna do? Poker, movie, shots, whatever." Lucas asked breaking the silence.

"How about we have a little chat before the real fun begins?" Julian responded.

"A chat about what?" Lucas questioned. He wondered what they could possibly need to chat about.

"You and Peyton." Julian watched Lucas's expression change from confused to guilty. "I know there are some things you have't been telling me. It was obvious at dinner. The way you acted with each other. What haven't you told me?"

"Ok. Me and Peyton kind of had a date." Lucas looked away, feeling guilty that he never told his best friend about it.

"What?! And you didn't tell me?" Julian's face turned red with anger.

"I'm sorry, Man. It's just that you are always telling me how I could do better and I knew you would be upset with me if you found out. Also, the date didn't go too well."

"Why? What happened?" Julian asked.

"I kissed her and it seemed like she liked it. I moved in to kiss her again and she ran away. Today was my second time seeing her since. We still haven't talked about it, but I feel like we will be together very soon." Lucas was glad to get that off his chest. He felt better now that Julian knew the whole story. He didn't care what Julian thought about his relationship anymore. If he was a good friend, he would be supportive.

"Listen, Man." Julian spoke quietly. He looked down, avoiding Lucas's stare. "I didn't want to say anything because I know how you feel about Peyton, but now that I know all of this, I feel like it's right for you to know."

"Ok..."Lucas waited.

"Well, I was coming over to see you because I was in the neighborhood, and I saw Peyton. She was running out of your house, so I went up to her to ask her what was wrong. After she didn't respond, I asked her if she wanted me to go to her house and talk. She agreed so we went over to her place. We had some drinks, talked a little, one thing led to another and we ended up..." Julian couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Ended up what?!" Lucas said, his voice cracking. He already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from Julian.

"We ended up sleeping together." Julian looked away. "I'm so sorry, Man. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did."

"So the first thing she did after our date was sleep with you?" Lucas began to pace back and forth. He rubbed his face with his hands. "I can't believe this!" He banged his fist on the table.

"Lucas, calm down!" Nathan said. He walked over to Lucas.

"I'm so sorry, Luke." Julian looked at him.

"Shut up! Don't you ever talk to me ever again, you son of a bitch! You are no longer my best friend. You hear me?" Lucas got up in Julian's face and looked like he was about to punch him. Nathan got in between them and gave Lucas a warning look. Lucas walked into the spare bedroom and grabbed his overnight bag. He started to walk towards the front door.

"Luke, where do you think your going?" Nathan walked right beside him.

"I can't be here right now. I'm gonna go to my mom's house for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas turned around.

"Ok then. I understand. I'll see you at the fair." Nathan gave Lucas a hug and walked back into the living room with Julian.

"And you." Lucas pointed his finger at Julian. "Don't even think about going to the fair with us tomorrow. Consider yourself officially uninvited." He slammed the door, got into his car, and drove off.

"That was not cool, Julian." Nathan looked him in the eye. "There are just some lines you don't cross, and that was one of them. You and Luke have been friends for forever. You knew how he felt about Peyton, but you didn't care. You're lucky I stopped Luke from punching you."

"Nate-" Julian started.

"No." Nathan cut him off. "There is no explanation for what you have done. I'm only staying tonight because I don't want to interrupt the girl's night, but as far as I'm concerned, we are no longer friends."

"Nathan, I really am sorry."

Nathan walked into the spare room and slammed the door without saying another word to Julian. Julian went into his room and laid down on his bed._ What have I done?,_ he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Please continue to read and review. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Peyton woke up feeling great. She could smell the breakfast Haley was cooking in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen singing a song.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" Haley asked, flipping over the bacon in the pan. She started smiling. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Peyton in such a happy mood.

"I get to see Lucas in a few hours!" Peyton shouted in a happy tone.

"Oh, now I get it. What are you gonna say when you see him?" Haley began to serve Peyton's breakfast.

"The question is: what am I gonna _do _when I see him?" Peyton smiled so wide.

"Someone is a little confident today, isn't she?" Haley couldn't help smiling back.

"Haley, I've never felt this way about someone before. I'm positive he's the one for me. There's no one I'd rather be with. I'm sure he feels the exact same way about me."

"Oh trust me. He feels the same way." Haley widened her eyes to emphasize that he really did. "That's great that you feel that way. It's about time too." Haley muttered the last part under her breath but Peyton heard her anyway.

"Hey! I've always felt that way about Lucas. I just needed to know that I could depend on him and my feelings for him multiplied."

"That's good to hear. Now let's go get you ready for the fair." Haley and Peyton ran upstairs, without touching their breakfast, to go get ready.

* * *

When Nathan woke up, he felt calmer. He got ready for the fair, then walked into the living room. Julian wasn't in the house. Nathan looked everywhere for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. Flashbacks of last night came to Nathan in a in a rush. He realized he shouldn't care where Julian was and headed for the fair.

* * *

Haley's phone beeped, signaling she had just received a text. She picked it up to read it. It was from Julian and it read:

**Where do I meet u at?**

Haley wrote back:

**Meet us at entrance. Be there in five.**

"You ready Peyton?", Haley called from downstairs.

"Yes. Let me just grab my purse." Peyton grabbed her purse and joined Haley downstairs. They got into Haley's car and drove to the fair. After they met Julian at the entrance, Haley received a text from Nathan. It read:

**Pulling into parking lot. Where do I meet u at?**

Haley texted him back:

**Meet us at entrance.**

"So Julian, where's Lucas at?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's with Nate." Julian looked away. Haley thought something was wrong, but she just shrugged it off. She smiled when she saw Nathan appear through the massive crowd of people.

"Hey, Babe." Haley kissed Nathan's cheek. "Where's Luke at?"

"Yea, Nate. Where is Luke at?" Julian added. Nathan turned his head to face Julian.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan stepped closer to Julian.

"Why wouldn't he be here?" Haley asked in confusion. "We invited him."

"Um... I was just messing with him." Nathan said giving a fake laugh. He didn't want to make Peyton feel uncomfortable by saying the reason he didn't want Julian here out loud.

"Oh. Ok. Well, where's Luke at?" Haley repeated.

"I don't know he said he was just gonna meet us here after he finished getting ready. He woke up a little late." Nathan lied. "I'm gonna call him to see what's up." Nathan pulled out his phone and called Lucas. Lucas picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Lucas's voice sounded sad.

"Hey, Luke. Where are you at? Everyone is asking for you."

"I'm sorry. I'm running a little late. You guys go on without me. I'll meet you guys when I get there."

"Sounds good. There's something you should know though." Nathan said, stepping out of earshot.

"Ok. What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Julian is here."

"What?! After I told him not to come?" Lucas yelled.

"I don't think Peyton has told anyone about what happened between them, so you probably shouldn't bring it up. Just have a talk with him afterwards."

"I can't do that, Nate."

"Luke-"

"No. If I see that jerk's face, I'm gonna punch it. It's better if I don't go."

"Are you sure, Luke?"

"Yes. I'll just see you at home. Bye."

"Bye, Luke." Nathan hung up the phone and walked back towards the group.

"Where is he at?" Peyton asked. Nathan was surprised at how excited she seemed to see him again. Maybe he was just imagining it.

"There's been a change of plans." Nathan began. "Lucas isn't coming."

"What? Why not?" Peyton asked. Nathan could have sworn there was disappointment in her tone.

_Maybe sleeping with Julian was a mistake and she really does have feelings for Lucas? _Nathan thought. He decided the best thing to do was make up a lie so no one would suspect anything. "Karen got sick and Lucas is visiting her. Don't worry. He said it's not bad and that she should be fine in a couple of days. He should be home by the time we get there."

"Oh. Ok." Peyton walked away with Julian at her side. Haley stayed behind them with Nathan.

"Is there something you aren't telling me, Nathan?" Haley asked. She had a feeling something wasn't right here.

"Just drop it, Haley. I promise I will tell you everything later." Nathan and Haley caught up with Peyton and Julian.

"Don't be sad, Peyton. I'm here." Julian reached out and grabbed Peyton by her waist, pulling her towards him. Nathan was about to punch his face, but Peyton pushed him away.

"Don't touch me like that, Julian! I mean it. What would Lucas say if he knew you did that?" Peyton asked.

Nathan was confused. _Why would she be mad if Julian grabbed her by the waist, if she slept with_ _him, _he thought.

"You're right, Peyton. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Just don't tell Lucas, ok?" Julian obviously didn't Lucas to find out about what just happened. Nathan started to wonder if Julian was even telling the truth about sleeping with Peyton. _But Julian would have no reason to lie_ _about it_ Nathan thought. He decided to just ignore it and have a good time.

* * *

Lucas couldn't handle seeing Peyton. All he could picture in his head was her and Julian having sex. He wanted to get out of Tree Hill and forget about everything for awhile. At least that's what he would do if he could live without Peyton. He needed her in his life, even if they weren't in a relationship. He learned that in college. Not seeing her for four years was the hardest thing he had to do. It hurt that she didn't want to be with him, but he would have to learn to get used to it. He just needed some time. The only thing that he knew he couldn't do was see her with Julian. That would kill him.

"Are you ok?" Karen walked into Lucas's old bedroom and saw him deep in thought.

"Yea. I'm fine." Lucas looked at his mom.

"Lucas, you're my son. You can't lie to me and think I won't notice. When you came over here in the middle of the night, I din't say anything because I knew you needed the rest, but now you need to tell me." Karen needed to know what was making her son so upset.

"Ok, Mom. Julian slept with Peyton. That's why I'm so upset." Lucas looked down and his vision began to blur with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie. I know how you feel about Peyton. Was it just a one time thing, or are they a couple?" Karen rubbed Lucas's back sympathetically.

"I don't know. All that I know is that me and Peyton had our first date and it went well. Or at least I thought it did. After I kissed her, she ran out of the house. She acted like she liked me the next day, and I felt like I still had a chance to be with her. Boy, was I wrong! When we got back from Haley's dinner, Julian told me that they slept together right after she ran out of my house."

"That doesn't sound like something Peyton would do. Are you sure Julian was telling the truth?" Karen couldn't help but feel as though Julian was lying.

"When he first told me, I couldn't believe it, but Julian wouldn't lie to me about something like that. I mean he was my best friend. He knew that if I found out about it that it would ruin our friendship. He wouldn't throw that all away over a lie."

"Honey, if he could sleep with Peyton knowing how you felt about her, then he could lie to you about doing it."

"But why would he lie?" Lucas didn't really think his mom's theory made sense, but he listened anyway.

"You should talk to him and Peyton alone. Find out what happened between them from Peyton and not just Julian." Karen knew Lucas wasn't really considering her theory, but she needed him to think about it. He shouldn't ruin his life if he doesn't know for sure something happened.

"You're right, Mom. I'll head home right now. They'll be at the fair, but it will give me some time to think about things." Lucas stood up and grabbed his stuff. He hugged Karen and opened the door he had in his room. "Thanks for the talk, Mom."

"You're welcome, Sweetie. Just don't forget about me. Come visit me more often."

"I will. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

Lucas walked out of the door and stepped into his car. He drove off towards his home, where Peyton would be after her day at the fair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Lucas got home shortly after leaving his mom's house. He missed his home. Everyone should be getting to the house in about an hour. He walked into his room and put his stuff on his bed. Right next to his bed was a picture that had been taken last summer. It was of Peyton, Julian and him. _We were all so happy then. Why can't it be like that again?_ Lucas thought.

The more he stared at the photo, the more angry he got. He started thinking that maybe he didn't want to hear Peyton's side of the story. It didn't really matter what she had to say, because either way they had slept together. He was so confused, he didn't know what to think anymore. It hurt too much to see Peyton and picture her and Julian together. He needed to clear his head. He decided to go for a jog.

He put on his black basketball shorts and white Jordans. He decided not to wear a shirt since it was summer and he would get hot too easily. He didn't realize how much time had passed. Everyone should be getting back from the fair now. He walked into the living room right as the front door opened and Peyton walked in.

* * *

Peyton couldn't wait to see Lucas. Her whole day sucked without him. All she could think about was how he was probably at his house right now, but she had to stay at the fair for Haley's sake. She was a little confused as to why Nathan seemed so upset when she invited Julian back to their place. She figured he was heading over there anyways. Haley seemed confused to, but shrugged it off as Nathan hid his anger.

When they pulled onto the driveway, Peyton couldn't control herself. Haley, Nathan, and Julian all walked into the house. Peyton couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Lucas's amazing body. When he saw her, he smiled that brilliant smile of his. His smile immediately disappeared when he saw Julian behind her. He walked up to him and his eyes filled with anger. Peyton looked at Haley and saw that she was just as confused.

"You've got some nerve showing up here. The fair was one thing, but this is my home." Lucas put as much hate into his words as possible. Peyton had never seen him so angry.

"Ok. What the hell is going on here?" Haley asked, stepping between them.

Lucas seemed to realize him and Julian weren't the only ones in the room. "I'm sorry. I'm gonna go for a run." He stepped out of the house and began to walk away. Peyton wanted to chase after him, but she could see how angry he was and she needed to know why.

"Someone better explain to me what the hell is going on!" Haley demanded. "Nathan?"

"Ok. Peyton, I'm sorry for what I'm about to say, but it's time Haley knows." Nathan looked at Peyton. She looked confused.

"No. Nathan, please don't. I'll leave, ok? I won't come around Lucas anymore. I'll leave him alone. Just please don't say anything." Julian looked desperate.

"I'm sorry, Julian. I'm not gonna keep secrets from my wife. She needs to know what happened." Nathan turned to face Haley. Julian seemed to accept that Nathan was going to say it no matter what he did. "After Lucas and Peyton's date, Peyton slept with Julian."

"WHAT?!" Haley exclaimed. She whirled around to face Peyton. "How could you?"

"WHAT?!" Peyton exclaimed, sounding as much in disbelief as Haley. "That NEVER happened! Why would you say that?"

"Julian told me that." Nathan explained. All eyes turned to Julian.

"Ok. It's not true. Peyton and I never slept together. I made it up." Julian turned away from their stares. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That's all you can say?" Peyton started to raise her voice. She walked up to Julian and slapped him across his face. "I can't believe you!"

"You go, Girl!" Haley cheered.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble of punching him myself." Nathan told her proudly.

"OK! OK! Please let me explain. Just let me start from the beginning." Julian said, stepping back. He rubbed the place Peyton slapped him. There was a big red mark starting to form.

"You better start quick." Haley threatened.

"Ever since I laid eyes on Peyton, I thought I loved her. Me and Lucas were best friends, so picture how hurt I felt when he told me he thought he loved Peyton too. After that, I couldn't tell him how I felt about her, so I never did. Instead, I went my whole life listening to him tell me how beautiful she was and how he would give anything to be with her." Julian spoke in a serious tone.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Lucas talked about me?" Peyton asked smiling. This just made her want him even more.

"Ok, Peyton. You can be happy about this later, but right now we need to find out why Julian lied." Haley told her.

"Sorry. You're right." Peyton looked at Julian again. "Go on, Julian."

"Ok. So to save myself from the heartache of it all, I started telling him how he could do better. I tried to convince him that he didn't deserve you. That just caused him to stop talking about you to me. It didn't affect how he felt at all. When we went off to college, I thought his feelings would end. I thought four years without Peyton Sawyer would make him stop loving you. Sure he started dating other girls, but they were nothing. He would kiss a few, but that was it. The only serious girlfriend he had was some chick named Lindsey, but even they didn't last long. When he came back to Tree Hill with you, his feelings only grew."

"Yea. And I think everyone could tell but Peyton." Nathan joked. Peyton just rolled her eyes at him, while Haley laughed. "Anyways, back to the story, Julian."

"Well, I woke up one day and realized: I didn't love Peyton. I just thought I did because I didn't want Lucas to have her. I realized that I was always jealous of Lucas for getting everything he wanted without even trying. I wanted to get something he couldn't for once, and you were the perfect thing. When he told me you guys had a date, I panicked and told him we slept together. But the weird thing is, he is still trying." Julian finished.

"So let me get this straight." Peyton said, stepping in. "You tried to ruin my love life just so you could have something Lucas couldn't?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry for that." Julian looked sincere.

"Just get out of here, Julian. I can't even look at you right now." Peyton held open the door until he walked out. She slammed it in his face and turned around.

"Well, that was interesting." Haley ran her hands through her long brown hair. "So, what do we do now?" Haley asked.

"Now? Now we go find Lucas." Peyton said with a smile on her face.

"Sounds good." Nathan agreed. "I'll drive." They all got into Nathan's car and drove off in search of Lucas.

* * *

Julian drove straight to the bar. It was the bar he always went to with Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas. He lost everything because he told a lie. He definitely needed a drink. Julian walked in and looked around for a seat. He did a double-take when he saw Brooke at the bar alone. He walked over to her and sat down. She saw him and seemed to get really nervous. "Hey, Brooke. No one told me you came home from your time with Owen."

"It's because no one knew. They still think I'm with him." She looked around. "Where is everyone?

"I came alone." Julian ordered a beer and bought Brooke another of what she was drinking.

"Why?" Brooke asked, nodding thanks for the drink.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." Brooke said. She always had time for Julian. Peyton was the only one who knew about her feelings for Julian. As much as she tried to deny it, she knew her feelings for him were still there.

Julian just smiled. He never realized how beautiful Brooke was. He wondered why he ever cared about Peyton, when Brooke was there the whole time. He knew Brooke just as long. "Ok." Julian told Brooke everything. The whole time she listened to him. He had never been listened to before like that. He went his whole life used to being ignored. There was no confusion about his feelings now. They were for Brooke.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll get over it as soon as Peyton and Lucas get together." Brooke assured him.

"And what if they don't?" Julian asked.

"Then you have me." Brooke smiled.

"Thanks, Brooke." He smiled back. "So, you never told me why you are here alone."

"It's a long story"

"I've got time." Julian responded. They locked eyes and smiled.

"Actually, it's not that long of a story. I mean, none of my relationships are." She looked down and then back up again. "I met Owen at a club. We had a long talk and I started to fall for him. We spent the night together and then he invited me over to his house for the weekend. We spent an amazing few hours together, until his ex-girlfriend showed up. She told him she wanted to be with him again and he told her the same thing. And now here I am: Heartbroken as always." Brooke wiped her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were back?" Julian asked. He wished he could see Owen so he could punch that asshole's face for hurting Brooke.

"I was too embarrassed. I had already rambled on about how he might be the one." She lost it and started crying.

"He didn't deserve someone as beautiful as you." Julian said as he wiped away her tears.

"Thanks." Brooke smiled. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Yea." Julian said standing up. He payed for both of their drinks and walked out to his car with Brooke right behind him. "Where are we headed to?"

"My place." Brooke said with a smile. Julian returned the smile and hopped in the car.

"Meet you there." he said. There was no doubt about it. He was definitely in love with Brooke Davis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Let me know what you think about this chapter please. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

Nathan, Haley, and Peyton drove around the neighborhood twice, but couldn't find Lucas anywhere. Nathan could tell Peyton was getting really impatient. They drove back to the house and pulled into the driveway.

"Where could he be?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. He said he was going for a run. He left his car here, so he couldn't have gone very far. Maybe someone picked him up?" Nathan wondered. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Let me call him."

"Why didn't we think of that sooner?" Haley asked, shaking her head. She looked at Peyton, who was sitting in to back seat, biting her nails. "Why are you so quiet? You should be freaking out right now."

"I'm just trying to remain calm. Lucas and I have waited so long to be together and something always seems to get in the way."

"I know, Sweetie. Nathan is going to call him and find out where he is. Then, we'll drive there and you guys can be together, ok?" Haley rubbed Peyton's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, guys. Lucas has his phone turned off. I can't get a hold of him. We're just gonna have to wait until he comes home." Nathan was just about to turn the car off, when Peyton stopped him.

"I know where Lucas is!" Peyton said excitedly.

* * *

Lucas walked onto the Rivercourt with his head down. It wasn't that far of a walk from his house to here. He always came here when he needed to clear his head.

"Luke! It's been awhile since I've seen you here."

Lucas looked up and saw Skills standing on the court. He smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Skills. After high school, they had lost touch. "What happening with you, Skills?" Lucas asked. He walked over to him and gave him a bro hug.

"The question is: What's happening with you?" Skills looked Lucas in the eyes. "I know you, Luke. You only come here when there's something on your mind."

"We haven't seen each other in years, but you still know that?"

"Of course, Dog. I've known you my whole life. Even though we were never as close as you and Julian were, I still considered you one of my best friends."

"Don't even mention that bastard's name to me." Lucas said coldly. He saw the confused look on Skills's face and felt the need to explain. "I'm sorry. I just really hate Julian."

"Why?" Skills was confused. The last time he saw them, they were best friends.

"It's a long story." Lucas ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well then you better start talking." Skills said.

"Well, Peyton and I had our first date-"

"That's great, Luke!" Skills knew how Lucas felt about Peyton when they were growing up. Suddenly, Skills saw a car drive onto the grass near the Rivercourt. It was so silent, Lucas didn't hear it. Skills was just about to say something, when Peyton stepped out of the car. She began to walk towards Lucas, giving Skills the motion not to tell him she's there. Skills continued his talk with Lucas. "I remember you talking about her all the time when we were growing up."

"Yea. She was the only thing on my mind." Lucas seemed to get caught in a trance.

"Luke?" Skills asked. Lucas snapped out of it and looked at Skills again. "Why do you hate Julian?"

"Oh yea. Back to the story. After our first date, I kissed her. She ran away, but I thought she might still like me after how she acted with me the next day. Well, I told Julian, and he told me what happened after our date. He told me where she went."

"What happened? Where did she go?" Skills asked. He looked behind Lucas who was looking down now. Peyton had stopped a few feet away from Lucas and was listening to their conversation. He saw Nathan and Haley step out of the car too. They stayed by the doors.

"She invited Julian back to her place, and they had sex." Lucas wiped his face with his hands.

"What?!" Skills said in disbelief. He looked at Peyton who shook her head. He was so confused right now.

"I don't know what to do, Skills. It kills me to see her now, because all I can picture is her and Julian together. I would leave town right now if I thought it would help, but I know it wouldn't." Lucas said.

"Why wouldn't it help?"

"I can't live without her in my life. It would be worse than seeing her with my best friend."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Skills asked. He saw Peyton's face and smiled. She was smiling so wide. He looked at Haley who was crying. _What the hell is going on,_ he thought.

"I'm in love with her." Lucas said with such seriousness, you'd be crazy not to believe him.

"I'm glad you said that, Luke."

"Why?" Lucas asked, clearly confused.

"Just turn around, Luke." Skills said. He pointed towards Peyton.

Lucas turned around and saw Peyton standing there. Behind her were Nathan and Haley. Lucas started to walk towards Peyton. "I'm sorry, Peyton. I shouldn't have said that. I know you're probably with Julian now."

"I'm not." Peyton smiled. Every time she saw him, she fell more in love with him.

"It doesn't matter if you're with him or not. I shouldn't have said that. I don't want to make it weirder than it already is for us."

"Lucas, Julian lied to you. We never slept together."

"You didn't?" Lucas asked. You could hear the relief in his voice.

"No, and we never will. You're the only person I want to sleep with. I want to be with you. I'm so madly in love with you." Peyton smiled at him.

"Really?" Lucas asked, pressing his body against hers.

"Really." She nodded her head. "And you look really hot without your shirt on." She added.

He laughed and pressed his lips against hers, moving his hands behind her ears. Her hands trailed up his arms until they came to the back of his head. She ran her fingers through his soft, blond hair. Lucas parted his lips with his tongue and begged Peyton's mouth for entrance. She opened her lips and their tongues met for the first time. They kissed for a long time, exploring each other's mouths. Eventually, they had to end the kiss. Lucas opened his eyes and saw Skills and Nathan smiling, and Haley crying into Nathan's shoulder.

"Lets go." Peyton whispered to Lucas. They smiled at each other. They walked to Nathan's car and got into the back. "C'mon guys. Hurry up!" she told Nathan and Haley.

Nathan and Haley got into their car started to drive off. Lucas rolled down the window and told Skills goodbye. They drove back to the house quickly, with Lucas and Peyton making out the whole ride there. Everyone got off of the car. Before they walked into the house, Haley faced Lucas and Peyton.

"Look, I know you two are finally together and everything, but today has been a long day and I'm ready to fall into a deep sleep. I really don't want to be up all night, listening to you guys... do whatever you were planning on doing." Haley spoke in a serious voice.

"Ok, Haley. I totally understand. Lucas can just grab his keys, and we'll be out of your hair." Peyton told Haley. Lucas looked at her confusedly.

"Why do I need my keys?" Lucas asked. Peyton smiled at him.

"Well, we have waited way too long to be together, and I'm not gonna let something like Haley needing sleep get in the way of our first official night together. We are going back to my place. Brooke's with Owen and we'll have the house all to ourselves." Peyton whispered the last part in Lucas's ear and he could feel himself growing hard at the thought of them having sex. She knew what she was doing to him, and she was enjoying it. Lucas didn't have to be told twice.

"I'll go get my keys then." He walked into the house with Nathan and Haley watching him. He returned a few moments later, keys in his hand, and walked to his car. "Bye, guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Peyton followed him to the car and they both got in. Lucas started the car and they drove out of sight.

"He was totally turned on, right?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Yep." Nathan and Haley walked into their house and shut the door. "Good call on having them have sex somewhere else. I really am exhausted." Nathan said, walking into their bedroom.

"Nathan, I need to talk to you." Haley said seriously. She had been meaning to talk to talk to him since last week.

"Sure, Hales. What is it?" Nathan walked into their bedroom. He slipped off his shoes and climbed under the sheets.

Haley got under them too on the other side. She took a deep breath and looked at Nathan. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

"Where do you keep the wine glasses?" Julian asked Brooke. The drive from the bar to Brooke and Peyton's house had been short and quick. Brooke was in the kitchen with Julian, helping him with the wine.

"They're right here." She opened a cabinet and pulled out two wine glasses. She could not believe she was actually planning on having sex with Julian tonight. She thought this day would never come.

"Perfect." He served them both glasses and handed one to Brooke.

"C'mon. The bedroom is this way." Brooke led Julian up the stairs and into her room. She opened the door. They sat down on her bed and sipped their wine.

"Hey, Brooke?" Julian asked.

"Yea?" Brooke didn't know what Julian was going to ask, but she hoped it wasn't something bad.

"What is this? I mean if you want it to be a relationship, then-"

"Then what? Then you're gonna leave?" Brooke couldn't help that she was in love with Julian. She tried to stop, but it wouldn't work.

"No. If you want it to be a relationship, then it will make me happy. I want to be in a relationship with you, Brooke Davis." Julian couldn't believe Brooke would actually think he didn't like her.

"Really?" She couldn't believe her ears. _This must be a dream,_ she thought.

"There's nothing I want more." He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back and slowly, they began to undress each other. Julian made a wrong move and knocked over a wine glass. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Brooke." He stood up and began to take the sheets off the bed. "I'll buy you new ones. I promise."

"Julian, it's fine. Don't worry about it." She laughed at how sorry he looked. She never even liked those sheets anyway. Haley had bought them for her as a Christmas present, so she could never throw them away. Now, she had a reason to.

"No, it's not ok. I just ruined our night together." He looked at Brooke who just smiled. "What?"

"Well, this isn't the only bed in the house, and Peyton must be at Lucas's tonight since she hasn't come home yet."

"Brooke, we can't just have sex in someone else's bed. I mean, it's wrong." Julian knew it was wrong, but he was really considering the idea.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. And besides, she never has to know." Brooke walked over to Julian and kissed him. She knew he was starting to give in.

"Ok. Let's go." He picked her up and carried her to Peyton's bedroom. She giggled in his arms.

* * *

Peyton led Lucas into the house. She pushed Lucas up against the wall and kissed him. She started kissing his bare chest and was working her way down. He moaned with pleasure of her lips on his skin and ran is fingers through Peyton's curly, blond hair. "I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too. And now, we can have it. I want to have everything with you." Her lips met his again, in a passionate kiss. "C'mon. Let's go to my room." She guided him up the stairs, her lips never leaving his. She opened her door and pulled him inside.

"Peyton?!" a voice said.

Peyton nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked on the bed saw Brooke. "Brooke?" The comforter moved and out popped Julian.

"Julian?" Lucas wasn't sure what was going on.

"Lucas?" Julian looked at Lucas.

"Ok. What the hell is going on here?" Peyton asked, looking at Brooke and Julian.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter for you guys. I know it's short, but I wanted to post it anyway. Not much Leyton in this chapter, but there will be a lot in the next chapter. Please read and review. Thank you!**

* * *

"Peyton?!" a voice said.

Peyton nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked on the bed and saw Brooke. "Brooke?" The comforter moved and out popped Julian.

"Julian?" Lucas wasn't sure what was going on.

"Lucas?" Julian looked at Lucas.

"Ok. What the hell is going on here?" Peyton asked, looking at Brooke and Julian.

"It's a long story." Brooke looked at Lucas and Peyton. "Can we just explain it to you later?"

"No you cannot! This is a very special night and I need to use that bed." Peyton was getting angry. Her perfect night was being ruined because of some one night stand between Brooke and Julian. "Why are you even in my bed? And why are you in my bed with Julian?"

"Peyton, please just let us explain later." Brooke really didn't want to deal with this right now. "We'll explain it when Nathan and Haley are with us too. I really don't want to have to tell it twice."

"That's great because you won't have to. We can go over there right now." Peyton began to straighten her clothes.

"Why are you so determined to do this right now?" Brooke didn't have any patience for this and she didn't understand why Peyton couldn't just let it go for the night.

"Because I'm curious and I won't be able to stop thinking about it until I know thew whole story." Peyton turned to Lucas. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"No, it's fine. We have all the time in the world because I'm never letting you go, Peyton Sawyer." He leaned in and kissed her.

Peyton quickly forgot they weren't the only ones in the room and began to kiss him with more and more passion. She stopped when Brooke gave an uncomfortable cough.

"Can you guys make out somewhere else? We kinda need to get dressed if we're gonna go to Haley's house." Brooke said.

"Let's go, Lucas." Peyton grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him out of the bedroom. Brooke, wrapped in a sheet, shut the door as soon as they were out. "Oh! And you're washing those sheets!" Peyton called.

* * *

After 10 minutes, they were stepping onto Haley's driveway. Lucas and Peyton couldn't believe they hadn't seen Julian's car parked across the street. But then again, they hadn't really seen much of anything besides each other. Lucas opened his door and they all walked inside.

"Haley?" Peyton called. She walked into Nathan and Haley's bedroom and saw them hugging and crying. "Oh my God! Haley, what's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked. He jumped out of bed with Haley and they both stepped out of the room. Nathan was surprised to see that Brooke, Julian, and Lucas were with her.

"Haley, why are you crying?" Lucas asked. He was concerned for his best friend.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything yet, but I'm pregnant!" Haley announced. Nathan smiled at her.

"Congratulations!" They all said. Each of them took turns hugging her.

"That explains why you've been so emotional!" Peyton teased.

"Hahaha, very funny. Well, now that we know why I'm so happy, can someone explain to me why you are all here?" Haley said.

"Brooke's gonna explain everything. Right, Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Brooke? I thought you were with Owen." Haley was confused.

"Me too." Peyton said.

"OK, OK. Just let me explain." Brooke looked around everyone. "Julian and I slept together."

Haley and Nathan gasped, while Lucas and Peyton waited for her to continue.

"How did that happen?" Haley asked.

"Right after Julian told you guys he had lied about sleeping with Peyton-"

"Oh. That reminds me." Lucas interrupted. He walked over to Julian and punched him square in the jaw. Julian huddled over in pain, grabbing his jaw. "I've been meaning to do that."

"Lucas!" Brooke shouted. She walked over to Julian and put her hands on his back. He stood up straight again and faced Lucas.

"I deserved that. I am so sorry, Luke." Julian said.

Peyton couldn't help but feel turned on by Lucas. She always thought he was sexy when he was angry. She looked at Brooke. "Please continue, Brooke."

"Well, Julian and i ran into each other at a bar. I was sad because I had lost Owen and he was sad because he had lost you guys as his friends. We got to talking, and it just felt so right. I invited him back to our place and we had some wine. He had accidentally spilled some on my sheets-"

"The ones I bought you for Christmas?" Haley gasped.

"Yea. I'm sorry, Haley." Brooke tried to hide her smile. "I thought we could just use Peyton's bed instead."

"You had sex in Peyton's bed!" Haley exclaimed.

"It's not that big of a deal." Brooke said simply.

"Yes it is!" Peyton said.

"Ok, ok." Nathan said, stepping in. "So, what are you guys now? Was this just a one night thing or..."

"No. Brooke and I have decided to be in a relationship." Julian told him.

"I'm happy for you guys." Nathan told them.

"Thank you. I was hoping you guys would be able to forgive me for everything I've done. I'm gonna be with Brooke now and I really don't want this to affect my relationship. I want to be able to be with her all the time. I don't want her to have to divide her time between her relationship and her friends." Julian said.

"I forgive you, Julian." Nathan said.

"Me too." said Haley.

"Fine! I forgive you too! But you better take good care of my best friend." Peyton warned.

"I promise I will." Julian laughed.

All eyes went on Lucas. "Alright, Man. I'll give you one more chance. But if you ever even think of hurting my relationship with Peyton again, I will kick your ass."

"I won't, Luke. Thank you so much." Julian said.

"Well, now that that's all settled, I think I'm gonna hit the sack." Haley said.

"Yea, me too. I'm beat." Nathan said.

"I'm gonna head back to my place." Julian said. "I think Peyton and Brooke need some girl time."

"Yea, we do. Thanks." Brooke said. She gave Julian a kiss and he left.

"I'll let you guys have your girl's night then. I'll see you tomorrow?" Lucas asked Peyton.

"Yes. How about we try the whole date thing again? I'd really like to give it another shot." Peyton told him.

"You promise you won't run away again?" Lucas teased.

Peyton leaned up and kissed him. His mind went blank and he had to remember to keep breathing. Peyton pulled away and looked at him. "I promise." Her and Brooke walked out and went home.

Lucas walked upstairs to his bedroom. He shut the door and climbed into his bed. His last thought before he drifted into a deep sleep was, _Peyton Sawyer is all mine._


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update guys. I've been really busy. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Please read and review it. Let me know what you think!**

**Warning: MAJOR LEYTON!**

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked into the living room and saw Lucas fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Wow, Luke! You look nice." Haley said. Her and Nathan were leaving for the night. They had decided to have a date of their own.

"Thanks, Haley." Lucas replied.

"Well, good luck on your date." Nathan told him. "We're gonna head out now."

"Alright." Lucas walked them out, shutting the door after they left. He couldn't wait to see Peyton.

* * *

Brooke was helping Peyton get ready for her date with Lucas, yet again. She had told Peyton everything that had happened between her and Julian, leaving out the sex part of course. Peyton had told Brooke what had happened between her and Lucas, but Brooke wasn't surprised.

Peyton came out of the bathroom, fully dressed with hair and make up complete.

"Wow, Peyton! You look amazing!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Thanks. I worked really hard to pick out the perfect outfit."

"Why? It's not like you'll be wearing anything long." Brooke said.

"Brooke!" Peyton laughed.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently. "Am I lying?"

Peyton rolled her eyes and smiled. "What are you going to be doing while I'm gone?" She said, changing the subject.

"Well, Julian's coming over and-"

"Ok, I heard enough!" Peyton exclaimed.

Brooke laughed. "Guess we'll both be getting lucky tonight."

"I'm gonna get going. Bye, Brooke." Peyton said, ignoring Brooke's last sentence. She did one last check in the mirror and left the house.

* * *

Lucas opened the door after hearing a knock. He opened it and saw Peyton.

"Wow. You look... breathtaking." He couldn't believe his eyes. He moved over to let her in.

"Thanks" She smiled and walked inside the house.

He led her into the dining room and helped her with her chair. He smiled at her and headed into the kitchen.

"So, what's on the menu for tonight?" Peyton called behind him.

He walked back into the dining room holding the food. He set the plates onto the table. "Ok, I'm not gonna lie. Haley kinda helped me with dinner."

Peyton laughed. "Oh did she?"

"Yes. But, I did most of the cooking. Even ask her." Lucas said in defense.

"Well either way, it looks amazing."

"Thank you." Lucas looked at her and gave her another smile.

"So, how come we keep having dates at your house?" Peyton asked.

"Why? Do you not like it?" Lucas worriedly asked.

"No, I love it" Peyton answered honestly. "I just want to know why you like it."

"There are a lot of reasons, I guess. I love being in the comfort of my own home. And if there's an emergency or something, we don't have to worry about bills or checks, we can just leave." Lucas watched as Peyton nodded her head, considering his reply. "It also doesn't hurt having a bedroom 10 feet away." He smiled when she locked eyes with him. When she smiled back, he didn't think he would be able to make it through dinner without kissing her. "I'm just kidding."

"Are you?" she whispered seductively into his ear. She ran her hand along his upper thigh, knowing what she was doing to him.

He looked down and clenched his jaw. "You know, you're making it really hard to sit through dinner."

"Then let's skip dinner."

He looked at her and his blue eyes met her green ones. By looking into her eyes, he could tell she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. In an instant, they were upstairs and in his bedroom. They were kissing heatedly, their tongues moving in rhythm with each other. He turned her around and pulled down the zipper of her dress. He kissed along her back, shoulders, and neck.

She turned to face him and locked her lips with his. As they kissed, she undid the buttons on his shirt. Once they were all unbuttoned, she pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and threw it onto the floor. He moved her onto the bed, her grabbing his shoulders to bring him down with her. He kissed her neck, making sure to unhook her bra in the process. He pulled back and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"God, you are so gorgeous" he breathed out, causing her to blush.

He slightly lowered himself and placed one of her already hardened nipples in his mouth. He began to gently suck on it causing her to let out slight moans. His hand massaged her other breast. He switched sides, making sure he gave her enough pleasure in that area. When he pulled away, she immediately pulled his lips back to hers. Their tongues danced together for awhile, until he trailed kisses down to her neck.

He sucked and nipped at her pulse spot, her running her hands through his blonde hair and letting out tiny moans. He moved down her body, leaving kisses wherever he could. He lifted himself up and pulled off his undershirt, his chest now officially bare. He fused their lips together again never getting tired of that feeling.

Her hand traveled down his body, finding the bulge in his pants and gently running her hand across it. He moved his head into the crook of her neck, groaning loudly. His breath became heavy and shallow and he had to pull her hand away.

"Peyton, I want this to last..."

They locked eyes and she nodded. He released the grasp on her hand and let it travel back down his body. This time, she unbuttoned his button and zipped down his zipper. She pushed down his pants as far as she could, taking his boxers with them. He kicked them off, landing them on a random spot in the room. Now, the only thing between them was her underwear. He reached down and removed them, leaving them both completely naked.

He swiftly entered one finger inside of her, surprised by how wet she was. He slipped in another one, a moan escaping from her lips. His fingers slid in the most perfect of ways inside of her. Just by this motion, Peyton felt like she was on the verge of an orgasm. Lucas noticed and began to speed up his movements. After only a couple moments of pumping his fingers in and out of her hot insides, Peyton was screaming Lucas's name as her powerful orgasm rippled throughout her body. He kissed up her body, giving her time to catch her breath. She smiled at him, pulling him in for an extremely passionate kiss.

"I want you inside me" she whispered.

He didn't have to be told twice. He reached over and pulled out a condom from his drawer. He quickly slipped it on, wanting to become one with her already. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with her before entering her. He didn't think he would last long. The feeling of being inside of her, her tightness surrounding his manhood, was the best feeling in the world. He had to take a minute before he moved again.

Peyton didn't mind at all. The feeling of them as one was...perfect. Lucas began to pull out of her, then shot right back in. The sudden movement caught Peyton off guard, and she let out a loud moan. He began to repeat that motion over and over again. She gripped onto his back, her nails digging into his back. She didn't give a damn about what his back would look like in the morning and neither did he. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to feel him in the deepest parts of her. He was really slamming into her, enjoying everything about it.

"Lu-Lucas, I-I think I-I'm gon-na come." she sputtered out after awhile.

"Me too." he managed.

"Come with me.." she whispered, and nothing sounded more perfect to him.

He sped up his movements, reaching the deepest parts of her, as she called out his name. Her whole body shook as her orgasm hit her. He couldn't take it anymore and let his own orgasm overcome him. After his release, he collapsed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. Their breathing was uneven as they tried to catch their breath.

"Wow" Peyton said, speaking first.

She felt Lucas nod his head in agreement and smiled.

_Wow is right_, Lucas thought.

* * *

Lucas woke up when he felt Peyton stir next to him. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hey." He bent down and gave her a kiss, this time on the lips. The kissed rapidly heated, until a knock on the door interrupted them.

"I don't even want to walk in there." Haley called. "But breakfast is ready and I expect you both to come down."

"Ok. Thanks, Haley" Lucas said, sounding frustrated. Peyton giggled.

"Alright. See you in a few!"

They listened to the sound of Haley walking away.

"I guess we better get up. You know how Haley is. Just because she doesn't want to come in her, doesn't mean that she won't." He said.

"Ok" Peyton groaned. She didn't want to get up, but she knew Lucas was right.

After a few minutes, Lucas and Peyton were downstairs. Nathan and Haley were already at the table eating, and they watched as Lucas and Peyton served themselves breakfast. Once they sat down, Haley couldn't stay quiet for any longer.

"You guys totally did it!" She exclaimed.

"Haley!" Nathan scolded.

"What? Their dinner wasn't even touched when we got home. And besides, you know how long they've wanted to do it with each other." Nathan just looked down. "Admit it, you are just as excited as I am." When Nathan didn't say anything, Haley repeated it. "Admit it!"

"Ok, Ok. I'm just as excited." Nathan admitted.

"Yay!" Haley cheered, clapping her hands.

The entire time they were talking, Lucas and Peyton stayed quiet. They seemed to be communicating with each other through looks. Haley noticed and got suspicious.

"What aren't you telling us?" She asked. They didn't say anything. "Was your first time not special?"

"It was..." Lucas started.

"But?" Haley questioned. Even Nathan was curious to know what was going on.

Lucas and Peyton continued to stare at each other until Peyton nodded her head. Lucas turned to face Nathan and Haley.

"There's something we never told you guys." Lucas said.

"Well, we never told anyone!" Peyton added.

"It..." Lucas trailed off.

"What?!" Haley exclaimed. "Just spit it out already!"

"It actually wasn't our first time together." Lucas said.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked, more confused as ever.

"We kind of lost our virginity to each other in high school." Peyton said.

* * *

**Some of you might be confused right now, but I promise I will explain everything in the next chapter. Also, do you guys want me to do the next chapter in the form of a flashback, or just have Lucas and Peyton explain it? Review and let me know please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I would just like to say thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. It means so much to me to receive a review, good or bad. Please continue to review. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to update sooner.**

**So, for the people who told me how they wanted the next chapter to go, thank you. Most people wanted to have them start explaining and then go into a flashback, so that's how this chapter is done. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

"It actually wasn't our first time together," Lucas said.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked, more confused than ever.

"We kind of lost our virginity to each other in high school," Peyton said.

Peyton and Lucas waited for someone to say anything, but the room remained quiet. Haley was looking at them in complete shock and Nathan was just looking down. Finally, Haley couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Are you serious?! Why didn't you tell me?! And why did you even do it to begin with?! What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Haley screamed.

Nathan grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him. "Hey, Hales. Calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this. You just got to give them a chance to explain."

"You're right," Haley said, soothed by Nathan's words. "I should at least give you guys a chance to explain. What happened?"

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other.

"Um... Hales, I don't think I really feel comfortable telling you what happened that night," Lucas said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yea. I mean it was a long time ago. Can't you just let it go?" Peyton asked.

"No, Peyton! I can't just let it go! If you guys didn't feel comfortable explaining it, then why did you tell us to begin with?" Haley yelled.

"I don't know. I just thought it was appropriate that you guys knew the truth. I didn't feel right lying to you guys about it, so we told you. That doesn't mean that I want to tell you everything leading up to it," Lucas explained.

"Luke, you know how Haley is. She's gonna want to know everything, so you might as well tell her now," Nathan said.

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other again. Lucas drew a deep breath and looked at Haley.

"Fine. But whatever gets said today, never leaves this room. You got that?" Lucas asked Haley.

"Yes, Luke. Of course," Haley obediently said.

"Alright. You might as well make yourself comfortable, because it's kind of a long story," Lucas said.

"Ok," Haley agreed happily.

She pulled Nathan by his hand into the living room and sat down next to him on the couch. Lucas and Peyton hesitantly followed them. Lucas sat down on the other side of the couch next to Peyton.

"Ok. So it happened at the End of Senior Party in high school. Peyton and I-" Lucas began.

"Wait," Haley interrupted. "Can I go make some popcorn? The baby's craving it."

"Sure, Haley," Lucas said laughing.

She got up and ran into the kitchen, Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton all waiting silently for her to return. A couple minutes later she returned, carrying a huge bowl of popcorn.

"Want some?" She offered Lucas and Peyton.

"No thanks, Hales."

"Alright. So continue with the story," Haley said.

"So, as I was saying, it happened at the End of Senior Year Party in high school."

_Flashback_

The End of Senior Year party was taking place at Peyton's house. It was one of the biggest houses in Tree Hill, and her mom being dead and her dad being away at sea, made it the perfect place for a party. Almost every senior at Tree Hill High was there, and her house was covered in wasted teens.

Peyton was in her room, needing to escape the loud music and partying. She wasn't really in the party mood, but once Brooke suggested she throw the party, there was no backing out. Peyton was sitting at the edge of her bed, lost in thought, when the door opened, Lucas walking in. The noise poured into the room, but was blocked out again when Lucas shut the door.

"Hey, Peyton," Lucas said.

"Hey, Luke," Peyton said, looking down.

"I was looking for you. Why aren't you out there having fun? It is your party after all." Lucas moved to sit next to her on the edge of the bed. He turned his head, fixing his eyes on her. She was wearing a black pair of skinny jeans with a shirt that he noticed was new. Over that, she wore her favorite leather jacket that Ellie gave her. She looked beautiful, as always.

"I'm just really not in the party mood." She answered, looking up to meet his gaze. His eyes were so intense, she began to feel her heart rate speed up. Brooke was the only one who knew about her 'little' crush on Lucas. That surprised her considering how obvious she thought she made it. She quickly scanned him over, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a while t-shirt. He looked hot, as always.

"I know what you mean." Lucas said, standing up. He casually looking through her record collection. "I don't want to leave this place. I'm really gonna miss it."

"Yea. Me too. But that's not why I'm so bummed," Peyton whispered just loud enough for Lucas to hear.

He immediately walked back over to her, kneeling down and looking deep into her green eyes. "Peyton, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. Did something happen with your dad? Did you get in a fight with Brooke?"

Peyton shook her head. She rubbed her hands over her face. "It's kind of embarrassing actually."

Lucas nodded, urging her to continue.

"I just don't want to go to college and still be a...virgin." She looked at him, expecting him to laugh, but he didn't. "It's stupid-"

"No," Lucas interrupted. "I know exactly what you're talking about."

"Why? You're still a virgin?" Peyton asked jokingly.

"Actually, yea." Lucas watched Peyton's eyes widen in surprise. "I mean, it's not like I haven't had the chance. I just haven't found anyone I think I would enjoy losing it to."

"Me too. I want to lose it to someone who I won't look back on and regret losing it to. But now, I just want to get it over with."

"Yea. Skillz is actually out there right now, trying to hook me up with a girl."

"Wow! And you're in here with me?" Peyton smiled widely, obviously messing with him. "You better get out there."

"I'd rather be with you," Lucas said honestly. He knew he had surprised her again by the way her green eyes flashed.

Peyton didn't know how Lucas's words had such an effect on her. She wanted more than anything for him to be the guy she lost her virginity to, even more so finding out he was a virgin as well. He pushed one of her stray curls behind her ear and smiled at her.

She couldn't take it anymore. She reached over and kissed him. She pulled back immediately, afraid he didn't want that to happen. She watched him slowly open his eyes, looking at her like she was the only person in the world. He stood up, bringing her with him by her hands, and kissed her. Just a simple kiss, but it had so many effects on both of them.

They stood like that for a little bit, arms wrapped around each other's bodies, gently kissing. Strangely, it felt normal. Finally, Peyton pulled back.

"What wrong?" Lucas asked, obviously thinking he had done something wrong.

She quickly shook her head. "Nothing. I just...I mean, do you really want to do this?"

"Yea. I couldn't think of anyone more perfect to do this with than you."

Peyton smiled at him. He was just about to kiss her again, when she pushed away. "Wait. There has to be some rules. We can't just do this and not have any boundaries."

"Of course," Lucas agreed.

"Great. Rule Number One: No more kissing on the lips."

"What?" Lucas asked, clearly not pleased with this rule.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. We're both leaving to colleges hundreds of miles away from each other, and kissing always adds more feelings to everything. I just don't want to make things any harder than they already are," Peyton explained.

"Fine," Lucas finally said.

"Rule Number Two: This is just a one time thing. We can't keep this up."

"Alright."

"Finally, Rule Number Three: No one can ever find out."

Lucas smiled at Peyton. "Ok. I accept these rules." He was about to continue where they left off, when he suddenly froze. "Anywhere but the lips, right?"

Peyton managed to nod her head at him, wishing she could take the first rule back. He moved his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at it. She turned her head, giving him a better angle. She was so lost in what his lips were doing to her neck, she hadn't noticed him slide her jacket off her shoulders. When it hit the floor, the sound caused her to focus again. Due to the state he had now put her in, she decided to speed things up.

She paused Lucas's movements to pull off her shirt. She reached down and lifted his shirt from his body as well. His upper body was now fully exposed, and she had always admired it whenever it was. Now, she took this as a perfect chance to lower herself and leave kisses along his toned abs. He let out a small moan and she stood up again. He reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He pushed them down as low as he could without crouching down. She stepped out of them and he eyed her body. She was now only in her underwear, and he could no longer hide the bulge in his pants that had been there the moment she kissed him.

He lead her to her mattress. Her knees hit the edge of it and she collapsed onto it backwards. Lucas hovered over her bringing his lips back to her neck. She brought her hands down until they slid over his extremely noticeable erection. He let out a loud groan and knew he would not last with her touching him in this way. She seemed to realize this and stopped her actions to unbutton his button. She pulled down his zipper at a tortuously slow pace. He let out another groan when her hand brushed across his member, and she loved the effect she had on him.

Lucas kicked off his jeans, hurriedly, wanting to remove all clothing between them as soon as possible. He was now left in only his boxers, while she remained wearing her bra and panties. He moved his hands behind her and unhooked her bra. He pulled it off, her helping him by sliding her arms through the straps. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her breasts. He recovered quickly, not wanting her to feel self conscious. He placed her right breast in his mouth, happy to find her nipple already hard. With his other hand, he palmed her left breast. She let out moans of delight. He switched sides, mimicking what he did to the first breast.

Lucas pulled away from her chest and moved his lips to her temple. He left wet kisses along a trail down her body, coming to a stop near her center. He paused briefly, giving her a look to make sure it was ok. She nodded her head at him, and that was all he needed. He placed his hands at either sides of her panties and tugged them off. He threw them onto some random place in her bedroom, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Peyton Sawyer was completely naked, and she was all his.

He brought himself back up to place more kisses to her chest. While she was distracted, he placed his hand near her center and entered one finger into her. She let out a loud moan and arched her back slightly. He smiled at how wet she was for him. He pulled his finger in and out of her, marveling at how tight she was. He had only continued that notion for a couple of minutes more, when she had her first orgasm. He placed light kisses around her body, allowing her to catch her breath.

When she finally recovered, she looked at him. "Ok. I'm ready."

Lucas was about to begin, but realized he didn't have any protection. "Peyton, I don't have any-"

She reached into her dresser drawer next to her bed and pulled out a condom. She handed it to him and he raised his eyebrows at her, questioningly. "I'm always prepared."

"Thank God," Lucas said, kicking off his boxers and sliding the condom on.

He positioned himself at her entrance, drawing in a deep breath. She didn't need to tell him to be careful because she knew he already knew. She completely trusted him and knew he would never hurt her. They locked eyes.

Lucas slowly began to enter her. No matter how much it was killing him to not slam into her, he remained slow. When he was about halfway in, she winced slightly. He immediately felt guilty and stopped his movements.

"It's ok," she promised.

He nodded reluctantly and continued. When he was fully inside of her, he gave her time to adjust. She smiled at him, letting him know she was ok, and that he should continue. He went in and out of her slowly, still acting cautious. He was surprised to hear her encouraging him to go faster. He sped his movements a little, already feeling close to his release. Again, he increased his speed. She did the exact opposite of complain, so he began to charge into her. Within seconds, they were both calling out each other's names, having had their orgasms at the same time.

He collapsed next to her on the bed, both breathing heavily. He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer to his side. He placed a sweet kiss to her head and covered them with her sheets.

"Well, that was-," Peyton began.

"Amazing," Lucas finished.

"Yea. Way better than I ever expected."

"Same here." Lucas closed his eyes, as did Peyton, and they fell asleep.

_End of Flashback_

"And that's how it all happened," Lucas concluded.

"Aww!" Haley exclaimed, tearing up. She pulled out tissues from her pocket that she had obviously planned on using. "That is probably the sweetest story I've ever heard! Tell it again!"

"Haley," Nathan scolded. "They just finished telling it."

"I know, but wasn't it sweet?" Haley asked her husband.

"Yes, Hales. It was very sweet."

"You know what? Some popcorn actually sounds pretty good right now. Can I have some, Hales?" Lucas asked.

"Honey, I finished that a _long_ time ago," Haley said with wide eyes.

"What? That whole thing?" Lucas questioned.

"I told you the baby was craving it," Haley said with a shrug.

They all just laughed.

"Well, if it's going to my niece or nephew, then it's alright," Lucas said.

"Speaking of that," Haley said looking at Nathan. "We actually wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"Haley and I have decided that we want you two to be the Godparents of our unborn child," Nathan said.

"Really? I'd be honored," Peyton said, beginning to cry tears of joy. She stood up and engulfed Haley in a strong hug.

"Wow, Man! This means a lot to me," Lucas said, doing the same with Nathan.

They all settled back down again once they had all hugged and said thanks. They were watching a random sports game when Haley started talking.

"So, last night was your guy's second time then?" Haley asked.

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other.

"Well..."

* * *

**Hey, Everybody! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Again, I'm going to let you guys decide how you want me to write the next chapter. Should I explain why that was not their second time in another flashback? Or should I just continue writing from the starting point of the next day? Or should I do a little time jump? I don't know, you guys decide. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I know I made this chapter a little longer than usual, but I had a lot of ideas for it, and I couldn't find the strength to cut any of them out. I call this chapter the Flashback Chapter. This one and the next one consist of flashbacks. Also, today is my birthday! I wanted to make sure this chapter was fully written just in time for it, so that I could post it. Consider it my birthday gift to you. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Hopefully, you like it. Leave me a review even if you don't. Thank you.**

* * *

"Well..."

"What now?," Haley asked loudly.

"You guys Brooke rule number two?," Nathan asked.

"Yes. But it was only one time," Lucas said, trying to defend their actions.

"Yea, but it was one hell of a time," Peyton said with a smile.

"Thanks," Lucas said, obviously patting himself on the back.

"Alright. Before you guys go for another round right in front of us, explain what happened," Haley said interrupting Lucas and Peyton's staring contest.

"It was during our Freshman year of college. We were all together again at Brooke's house, celebrating my birthday," Lucas began.

_Flashback_

Lucas took a long drink of his beer. He sat in the pool next to Nathan, watching Peyton -who was wearing a bikini so sexy it hurt- kiss her boyfriend, Jake, on Brooke's pool chairs. Lucas had heard all about him from Haley. Apparently, they had met in college and had been dating for about six months now. He was Peyton's first boyfriend since she left Tree Hill. Lucas felt disgusted when he first saw Peyton and the faint hickey on her neck. He hates to imagine anyone ever being with Peyton in the way that he had last summer before college.

He watched with hate and jealousy in his eyes as Jake kissed Peyton's lips; the one thing he was never aloud to kiss. Jake said something and Peyton giggled. Peyton looked off to the side and locked eyes with Lucas. He gave her a fake smile and turned away, taking another long drink form his beer.

After a couple of minutes, he risked a glance back at Peyton, only to find her in the middle of a make-out session with Jake.

"You ok, Man?" Nathan asked noticing what Lucas was looking at.

"Yea. I'm just gonna go clear my head for a second."

"Alright. Whatever you need to do," Nathan said, starting a conversation with Brooke.

Lucas stepped out of the pool, grabbing a nearby towel and quickly drying himself off. He gave one last look at Peyton before entering Brooke's house.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Jake asked Peyton.

"Nothing. It's just getting cold," Peyton answered. A strong breeze blew past her and she shivered.

"Do you want to go grab my shirt from the room?"

"Yea." Peyton stood up and walked into the house. She entered the room, only to find Lucas laying down on the bed. He looked up at her when she walked in and smiled. She immediately felt her heart begin to race. Her eyes landed on the box of condoms in his hands.

"This is not what it looks like," he said noticing her eyes. "These were already here when I walked in. They were on top of this pillow with a card that says 'No glove. No love. P.S. I was going to wash these sheets anyway :)'," Lucas read. He looked up at Peyton as she started laughing. He joined her. "Why did you come in here anyway?" he asked once the laughter had ended.

"Oh. I was getting a little cold out there so Jake sent me to go grab his shirt. I'll just go grab it," Peyton said, walking over to the closet where everyone had put their clothes before they went swimming.

She pulled his shirt off the white hanger where it was hung neatly. She was just about to put it on, when Lucas came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "That one's mine."

Lucas quickly thought back to earlier when he had met Jake for the first time. Nathan had made a joke about how similar their shirts were. He realized that they were almost identical. The only difference between the two was the color of the buttons along the shirt. Lucas had white ones, while Jake had black.

"Oh yea," Peyton said softly. She dropped the shirt, feeling her mind go blank with Lucas being this close again. She moved away, turning to face him.

"Jake's is the one on the floor," Lucas stated. His shirt was almost on top of Jake's since Peyton had dropped it. "You know, the one that's not hung up."

"Right," Peyton muttered remembering how messy Jake was. She knew Lucas was always neat and she loved that. She was just about to pick it up, when Lucas's words stopped her in her tracks.

"If you and Jake plan on using any of those condoms, I can leave the room." She looked up at him, almost speechless. "I mean, you guys have had sex...haven't you?"

"Yes. Of course we have," she said quickly. "Once."

"Once? How long ago was that?," Lucas asked, shocked and sad at the same time.

"Three weeks ago."

"Three weeks?! He hasn't had sex with you in three weeks?!" Lucas was now all shock. "Let me get this straight. You give him the green light, so he can now have sex with you whenever he wants, and he hasn't in three weeks? What is he gay?"

"What? No, he's not gay. We make-out all the time. We just haven't had sex in awhile. We hardly spend time together because he's so busy," Peyton tried to defend.

"Who cares if he's busy? You're Peyton Sawyer. If you were mine, nothing could be more important to me, than being with you. You deserve better," Lucas said angrily.

"Lucas...," Peyton trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Lucas was doing things to her and she hated how he could make her feel this way just by saying a few words.

He stared at her, deciding to move closer. She took steps back, eventually hitting the wall. He didn't care though. He pushed passed the space that was keeping them apart, until it no longer existed. He placed tiny kisses below her ear, waiting for her to object. She didn't.

"Is this ok, Peyton?" he asked cautiously.

She seemed to come back to her senses and pushed him away. "No. This is not ok. I have a boyfriend. And I don't want you," she added, obviously lying.

"I understand that you don't want to do this because you have a boyfriend, but don't lie and say that you don't want me. I know you do just like you know I want you," Lucas said.

"I don't want you," she said, not even able to look him in the eyes.

He quickly eliminated the space between them once again and forced her to look into his eyes. He reached down and stuck his hand in her bikini bottoms, feeling her wetness. She let out a moan, arching her back against his touch.

"You do want me, Peyton. Your body proves it. You're wet for me," Lucas said smugly.

"It's from the pool," she said, grabbing his hand and pushing it away.

Lucas nodded his head. "Yea. That might be from the pool, but this isn't." Before she could say anything else, he had brushed up against her, letting her feel what she had so obviously caused.

"Oh my god," she breathed out.

She knew she had to have him now and that there was no use in fighting it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing along his jaw line and feeling his erection pushing against her through his swim trunks, and let him lead her across the room, where he shut the bedroom door. He then pushed her up against the wall to the right of the door, and put her down. Without another word, he peppered her face with kisses, making sure to avoid her lips since that would be breaking rule number one. He couldn't care less about rule number two at this point.

His hands moved all over her body, needing to be everywhere at once. He saw a few drops of water from the pool left on her shoulder, and licked them off. He pulled back, staring at her lips longingly, until finally looking into her lust-filled eyes. His eyes moved to her neck, immediately spotting the hardly visible hickey.

He covered the spot with his lips and sucked hard. She moaned, running her fingers through his slightly damp hair. He used his tongue to go over the spot, wanting to make sure there was no sign of Jake left on her skin. He finally pulled away, examining his work. He smiled, seeing that it was darker, and moved rapidly to pull off her bikini top.

Her breasts were now fully visible to his starving eyes. He showered her breasts with kisses, eventually taking one of her nipples into his mouth. As he did this to her, she let out short breaths, barely able to control herself. He did the same to the other one, only pulling away until they were both fully erect.

He raised himself, looking at her lips once again before looking deep into her eyes. "Please let me kiss your lips, Peyton," he begged.

She looked like she was having an inner debate with herself. "No. It would just make things harder. I mean, how long would it be until we actually saw each other again?"

"Fine," he finally gave in. "But have no idea how much this is killing me."

He placed more kisses to her neck, working his way down until he reached her bikini bottoms. They were the only piece of clothing on her body, and he took great pleasure in removing them. Once they were off, he looked up, locking eyes with her. He gave her a devilish grin before placing his head between her most sacred spot. He smiled widely at the sharp breath she drew in when his tongue entered her. He licked all around her hot center, causing moans to emerge from her sweet lips.

"Lucas!" she exclaimed, never feeling a pleasure so intense.

He knew she was nearing her climax by the way her hands grasped onto his head, pushing his tongue deeper into her than it already was, and the way her moans came out more like screams. He reached up and ran his fingers over her wet folds. She couldn't handle it anymore and released into his awaiting mouth. Once he had finished licking her up, he arose, bringing his lips to her forehead, where he gently kissed her until she recovered.

"Wow! I've never had that done before," Peyton said, still breathless.

"And I've never done that before," he admitted.

"What? I'd have thought you were an expert," she said in disbelief.

"Nope. I guess we're each other's firsts for a lot of things." They shared a brief smile, until Peyton pushed him away from her. "What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"Have you ever had a blow job?" she asked.

"No," Lucas answered, feeling himself harden more, if that was even possible at this point. "Have you ever given one?"

"Never. But I thought it could be another thing we could do first."

Lucas didn't say anything. He couldn't. His mouth was too dry to speak, and even if it wasn't, his brain lost the ability to form words. The only thing he could do was allow Peyton to push him onto his back on the bed. He leaned on his arms, watching her slide down his swim trunks, the only piece of clothing that was between them.

Peyton wrapped her hand around him, still surprised by his size. Jake compared to him was almost a joke. She placed his head in her mouth, running her tongue over it eagerly. She began to run her hand along his erection, using her other hand to massage his balls. The groans she was earning from him encouraged her to continue. She took him deep into her mouth, until she couldn't take any more of him. His hand moved to the back of her head, his fingers becoming tangled in her curly, blonde hair. He gently guided her up and down his dick. She tasted the pre-cum that was already exiting through his tip, showing how close to coming he was.

"Peyton..." He knew he wouldn't be able to hang on any longer. "Peyton, stop," he said more forcefully.

She pulled back, feeling as though she'd done something wrong. "What is it? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, Baby. It's just that if you keep on doing what you're doing, I'm going to come." He looked into her eyes, resting his weight on his hands. "And when I come, it's going to be inside a different part of you."

"Fine," she said. She gave him a smile and nodded her head in agreement.

Lucas reached for the box of condoms Brooke had so generously left on the bed, and pulled one out. Peyton took it from his hands and began to slip it onto Lucas's throbbing cock. She crawled up his body, forcing him to lie flat on his back. She placed one leg on either side of him and glided onto his dick. Her hands rested on his chest. Once he was fully inside of her, they let out a simultaneous moans, extreme pleasure vibrating throughout both of their bodies. Lucas placed his hands on her hips. Peyton slowly lifted herself up and then back down again. She continued this until she was full out riding him.

Lucas thrust his hips every time she came down, causing both of them to call out each other's names. They both knew this was going to be the strongest orgasm either of them had ever had.

"Lucas! Peyton! Where are you guys at?! It's time to open presents," Brooke called, her voice sounding closer to the room with every word.

Lucas and Peyton immediately froze.

"Quick! Into the closet," Peyton whispered.

Lucas wrapped his hands around Peyton's ass, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and lifted her off the bed. He carried her into the closet and shut the door by pushing her back against it. Knowing he couldn't stop, he began to ram into her, with her hot, sweaty body, against the cool wood of the door. She threw her head back, trying to contain her moans, and allowing Lucas to leave wet kisses along her neck and collar bone. She ran her hands along his sweaty chest, while he pounded into her harder than ever, never wanting the experience to end. He slammed into her another time, Peyton no longer able to keep her moans silenced.

"Peyton? Lucas? You guys in here?" Brooke asked, walking into the room.

Lucas panicked, thinking Brooke would hear Peyton's extremely loud moan, and did the only thing he thought of; he kissed her. His lips remained locked with hers, his eyes being forced to shut due to the overwhelming intensity of the kiss. One more powerful thrust into her, and the were riding out their orgasms. Peyton moved her hands behind his head, kissing him back hard. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled back. He let out a moan, loving the way she kissed him back. It showed how she had wanted to do it just as badly as he had.

The sound of the door shutting caused Peyton to pull back. She looked at Lucas like he had never been looked at before. She looked at him another second before unwrapping herself from him and placing her feet on the floor.

"We shouldn't have done that," Peyton said, walking across the room and putting her bikini back on.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't want Brooke to hear you. It was the only thing I could think o-"

"Not just the kiss," Peyton interrupted. "We shouldn't have done any of that."

"Peyton-"

"No, Luke. It was wrong. Let's just forget it ever happened." She finished getting her bikini back on and walked back into the closet. She picked up the shirt, the only reason she was in here to begin with, and walked towards the door. She turned the knob and walked out.

Lucas slid back on his trunks, leaving the room right behind Peyton. Walking outside, he saw Peyton approach Jake, who was sitting in the same spot she left him, and it made his stomach churn.

"Hey, Babe. What took you so long?" Jake asked, kissing her temple.

"Oh, I had to use the bathroom," Peyton said, looking away.

"Alright," Jake wrapped his arm around her and looked at her body. "Why are you wearing Lucas's shirt?"

"What?" Peyton asked, blushing just by the sound of his name. "I'm not wearing Lucas's-" She looked down. White buttons. "Oh, it must have been a mistake. You guys have such similar shirts. I'll just go change."

"No," Lucas said, surprising Peyton and Jake. "You look better in my shirt than you would ever look in his."

"Lucas," Peyton began.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jake asked, standing up. He walked over to Lucas, getting face-to-face with him.

"Nothing. It's just my opinion, that's all."

"Yea? Well, keep your opinions to yourself," Jake said angrily.

"Will do." Lucas smiled at Jake and began to walk towards the others. "Fucking asshole," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you just call me?!" Jake yelled, grabbing Lucas by his shoulder and turning him around.

"You know what? I should be thanking you. You and Peyton's sex life or lack there of, is one of the reasons I had her yelling out my name two minutes ago in Brooke's spare bedroom. The main reason is, however, is that we both have feelings for each other."

Jake looked at Peyton, who was looking down. "Is this true, Peyton? Did you just fuck this guy in the room? Do you have feelings for him?"

"Hey, Guys!" Haley exclaimed, ruining Peyton's response to hug Lucas. "It's time to open presents. Luke, how's your mom?"

"Good, I guess," Lucas answered.

"Woah! What's going on here?" Haley asked, noticing the thick tension.

"Nothing. Well, except for the fact that Lucas is a bastard," Jake replied calmly.

Everyone seemed to freeze. Nathan stared at Lucas, awaiting his reaction, Brooke watched Peyton who was looking furiously at Jake, and Haley stared at between the two.

Lucas looked at Jake for a split second, before punching him flat in the face. Jake fell into the pool, creating a huge splash. Nathan dived in and grabbed him, once he saw the small trickle of blood that was arising from Jake's nose inside the pool. Nathan spread him onto the ground, Jake spitting and coughing out water as he regained his breath. He looked at Lucas.

"I'm out of here," he sputtered.

No one tried to stop him. He took off in the car he came in, leaving Peyton with no ride back to college. Nobody thought about that though. Nathan, Haley, and Brooke were all stunned from the event that just took place in front of them, while Peyton rushed Lucas into the house, hoping to find some ice to keep down his swelling hand.

"You know, you can stay with me tonight," Lucas said casually as he watched Peyton gently hold the ice to his hand. "Since you don't have a ride back."

"Lucas, I would love to stay with you, but being in the same house alone with you would lead to something. I'm sure of it," Peyton said. "And after what you told Jake out there..."

"No. Peyton I was just saying things to make him angry. I know we don't have feelings for each other. And besides, I'm not thinking about that right now. I'm thinking about you not having a place to stay and not having a way back home. If you stay with me, you would have a nice, cozy bed to sleep in, and I'll drive you back first thing in the morning." Lucas looked at Peyton, waiting for her to respond. "I'll even sleep on the couch."

"Fine," she said, being won over once again by Lucas Scott. "But I'm serious! Nothing can happen."

"And it won't."

Lucas and Peyton walked outside, and everyone acted as if nothing had happened. No questions. Nothing. Peyton stayed the night with Lucas and was back in her dorm by the late afternoon the next day.

_End of Flashback_

"You really expect us to believe you and Peyton stayed the whole night together, and nothing happened?" Haley asked.

"What? It's true!" Lucas told her. "I did just as I said and slept on the couch."

"Well, I can definitely see why you guys had such a good time," Nathan said with wide eyes.

"Why who had such a good time?" Brooke asked, walking into the kitchen loudly with Julian at her side.

Haley looked like it was killing her to keep quiet, so Lucas shot her a warning glance.

"C'mon, Luke. Nathan and I already know, so why can't she?" Haley whined.

Lucas shook his head at his best friend, but finally nodded. "Alright. Brooke, Peyton and I lost our virginity's to each other in high school." Lucas had to admit, it felt good to see the look of surprise on Julian's face. "Guess I had Peyton in high school, before you even tried to get her," Lucas said to Julian.

"Oh, Sweetie, you had me way before that," Peyton said, reaching over to give Lucas a kiss. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wow, guys! You are barely telling everyone now?" Brooke asked. "It took you long enough."

"What do you mean? You knew?!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Yea. Skillz and I figured it out."

"Skillz knows too?!" Lucas asked in shock.

"Yup," Brooke answered with a smile.

"Alright. Start explaining," Haley said, getting comfortable again.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I'm almost done with the next one, so I'll be able to update soon. Of course, how soon depends on your reviews. The more I get, the more determined I am to update. I found it easy and fun to write flashbacks, that's why there are so many. I'm not planning on doing any more flashbacks in this story after the next chapter... but I hope you guys like them. Anyway, leave a review! Thank you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all of the reviews, everyone. I really appreciate them. Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review. Also, if you haven't already, I would love it if you could check out my new story, Vague, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

"It was the day after the End of Senior Year Party. I was coming to Peyton's house to pick her up for Lucas's going away lunch..." Brooke began.

_Flashback_

Brooke walked into Peyton's house, spotting trash everywhere. The house was completely cleared out of drunk teenagers, though the stench of alcohol was still apparent in the air. Brooke walked up the stairs, finally reaching Peyton's bedroom, where she hoped Peyton would be. She found Peyton lying down, buried in the comforter of the bed.

"Peyton," Brooke whispered.

Peyton's head immediately shot up. "Brooke! What are you doing here?!" Peyton screamed.

"Don't you remember? I'm picking you up for Lucas's going away party. Everyone's already at the restaurant. They're just waiting for us. I'd thought you'd be ready when I got here, but I guess not."

"Oh yea!" Peyton jumped out of bed, hurriedly changing into something nice. She fixed her hair and applied make-up to her face. After five minutes, she was ready to leave.

Her and Brooke left the house, Peyton gasping in shock when she saw the mess left in her house, and headed towards the restaurant. As they were walking in, Brooke looked at Peyton.

"Peyton, there's something different about you. I noticed it this morning, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. What changed?"

Peyton looked at Brooke, debating whether or not to tell her the truth. "Ok, Brooke. But you have to swear you won't tell a soul."

"I promise."

"Alright. So last night... I lost my virginity," Peyton told her.

"What?! How?! To who?! How was it?!" Brooke asked, getting jumpy and excited.

"What? I lost my virginity. To who? A complete stranger. How was it? Amazing. And how? I don't think I have to answer that one."

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you! No wonder you were walking kinda funny!" Brooke pulled Peyton into a hug.

"Brooke!" Peyton laughed.

Brooke looked off to the side, spotting everyone walking towards them. "Ok, we'll talk more about this later." Brooke smiled at her other friends and walked up to them.

Lucas came up to Peyton and pulled her into a hug. "Hey. How are you?" he asked.

"Good. And you?"

"Good." Lucas shifted his feet awkwardly. "It suck's that I'm leaving so early, but I needed to get a feel for the campus. I wish I could stay a little longer. Maybe spend some more time with you."

Peyton looked at him, wishing things weren't so complicated, and she could just take him into the bathroom and have him right there. But she knew how weird things could get if they broke any of their rules, so she stayed quiet. She headed toward the table with Julian, Nathan, and Haley.

Brooke was about to follow them, when Skillz grabbed her arm. "Hey, B. Davis, is there something wrong with Peyton? She's acting a little strange."

Brooke tried to stay quiet, but the urge to tell Skills was to overpowering. "Ok, but you didn't hear it from me," Brooke said in a hushed whisper. "Peyton lost her virginity last night."

"Wow! That's some coincidence!" Skillz exclaimed.

"What? Why?"

"Well, Lucas told me he lost his virginity last night too."

"You don't think they-"

"Actually, I did, but now I'm 100% positive that I'm correct."

"Wow," Brooke said in a low voice. She was angry at Peyton for not telling her, but happy that it wasn't just some stranger. "Should we tell them we know?"

"No. Let's just act like we don't know anything. I'm sure they'll tell us eventually." Skills looked over at the table where all of their friends were sitting. "C'mon. Let's get back to our friends before they suspect anything. Plus, I'm sure you're dying to see Julian."

"Skills!" Brooke exclaimed, swatting his arm.

Skills huddled over in defense and laughed. "You think I don't see these things, B. Davis, but I do."

"Whatever. But you better keep your mouth shut!" Brooke gave Skills a warning look and he quickly nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

_End of Flashback_

"Skills and I still keep in contact. We mostly talk about you two, but other things have come up," Brooke said with a shrug.

"You just assumed Lucas and I hooked up because of that? It could have been a weird coincidence," Peyton argued.

"That and the fact that during the entire lunch, you guys looked like you wanted to have each other again right on top of the table!" Peyton rolled her eyes, so Brooke added, "Ok, I'll admit I was feeling a little doubtful myself after awhile, but something happened that proved it to be correct."

"And what was that?"

"OK. It was the day of Lucas's birthday party in our Freshman year of college.."

_Flashback_

Brooke watched Lucas as he stared at Peyton, a hurt look on his face. She didn't understand why Peyton would bring Jake to Lucas's birthday party, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with her not trusting herself around him. She knew Peyton's feelings for Jake were not real. Everyone knew that. Well, it wasn't like she was any better. She was going to bring someone to the party to make Julian jealous, but he ended up cancelling last minute.

Brooke snapped out of her daydream of Julian when she saw Lucas stand up. He walked into the house and Nathan immediately started a conversation with her. She only half payed attention to what he was saying, but he didn't seem to notice. As soon as Lucas left, Brooke noticed how Peyton pushed Jake away. They exchanged a few words, and Peyton was following Lucas into the house within seconds. Brooke was prepared for this. She had remembered to leave a box of condoms on the bed and she even took the time to place a thoughtful little note next to it.

Brooke smiled at Haley as she climbed into the pool with them. They invited Jake to come in, but he merely shook his head and looked away, continuing to text on his phone. After a while, Brooke noticed everyone start to get suspicious.

"Where are Lucas and Peyton?" Haley asked. "I really want him to open his presents now. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees what I got him."

"I know. Where are they at? I want him to see what I got him too," Nathan repeated.

"Peyton is getting my shirt from the room where we left all of our clothes," Jake said. "But come to think of it, it was a little while ago..."

"You know what? I'll go check," Brooke said, getting out of the pool. "Lucas! Peyton! Where are you guys at?! It's time to open presents."

She walked into her house, trying to take up as much time as possible so that Lucas and Peyton would have a little while longer together. That is, if they're doing what she thinks they're doing. She opened the door to every room in the house, making sure to thoroughly inspect the space before leaving. Finally, Brooke approached the door she knew Lucas and Peyton were in. She waited a few seconds before opening the door. She called out their names once again, seeing no trace of them.

"Peyton? Lucas? You guys in here?" Brooke asked.

She walked into the bathroom that was in the room, and still found nothing. She was just about to check the closet, when she saw Lucas and Peyton's swimsuits. Lucas's was laying in a heap on the floor, while Peyton's bikini pieces were slightly spaced apart from each other. Brooke ran out of the room silently and as quick as possible. She knew for a fact that what her and Skills had thought had happened between Lucas and Peyton was true.

"Where are they?" Haley asked once Brooke reappeared outside.

"Peyton's in the restroom and Lucas is on the phone with his mom," Brooke lied. "They should be out any second."

"Oh, ok." Haley looked to the side and saw them talking to Jake. "Look! There they are!"

"Great. Let's go," Nathan said, walking with Haley and Brooke.

"Hey, Guys!" Haley exclaimed, hugging Lucas. "It's time to open presents. Luke, how's your mom?"

"Good, I guess," Lucas answered.

Brooke can't even keep her brain up with what happens in the next few seconds. All she knows is that Lucas punched Jake and Peyton rushed Lucas into the house for some ice. Now she stared at a wide-eyed Haley and a confused Nathan.

"What happened, Brooke? Why did Lucas do that?" Haley asked.

"Haley, just don't ask Lucas about it and I'll tell you," Brooke promised, lying once again to protect two of her best friends. She knew Lucas hit Jake because of something to do with Peyton.

"Ok, I won't ask him. What happened?"

"Jake kept calling Peyton these horrible names whenever she wasn't around, and Lucas got tired of it. After having enough, he called him out on it. Jake got mad because Peyton broke up with him."

"Wow... Lucas is so awesome," Haley admired.

"Shh, here he comes. Don't say anything," Brooke repeated.

"Hey, Guys," Lucas began.

"No. You don't have to explain, Lucas. Let's just open presents now, ok?" Haley interrupted.

"Ok," Lucas agreed.

He opened all of his presents in the order Brooke handed them to him. Then, Brooke looked at Peyton. "Peyton, where's your gift?" she asked.

Peyton remembered that she had left the gift in the car, and Jake had just taken off with it. "I-"

"No she didn't, Brooke. She already gave me her gift," Lucas said with a smirk.

Brooke found it weird that no one even noticed that comment and the shared look between the two. They acted as if nothing had happened. Later that night, Brooke called Skills and told him everything. She could practically hear him smiling on the other end.

_End of Flashback_

"Ok. That's pretty good proof," Lucas said. "I had forgotten about that little comment. How come you never mentioned it?"

"Yea, Brooke. Why didn't you say anything? We're best friends. If you told me you knew, I would have told you everything," Peyton said.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Nathan said. "Everyone knows."

"Yea," Haley agreed. "But I still have one question. How did you guys officially end things? I mean we all know you still saw each other. It's been like five years later and you guys barely had sex again last night. What made it ok to be with each other, without actually _being_ with each other?"

"I'll explain this one," Peyton said. "It was a month after Lucas's birthday party. We made plans to meet with each other to discuss our... situation."

_Flashback_

Peyton pulled into the parking lot of the fancy restaurant Lucas had made reservations for. She checked her make-up in the mirror before heading into the restaurant. She immediately spotted Lucas, who grew a huge smile at the sight of her. She walked over to him and he stood up to push in her chair for her. When they were both situated, he poured them each a glass of wine and began talking.

"Peyton, it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much." He stared at her and she could tell he meant every single word. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you, Lucas. I've missed you too. Actually, that's the reason I wanted to meet with you again." Peyton shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Ok..." Lucas waited patiently for her to continue, his blue eyes encouraging her on.

"I'm not going to lie, Lucas. With the events that took place during our last few moments together, I sort of developed feelings for you," Peyton began.

"Me too, Peyton," Lucas said, beaming.

"Well, it's gotten to the point where I'm finding it hard to concentrate, because you're on my mind."

"So, what? Are you saying we should date? Because I would love to."

"Lucas, I would love to, too, but we cant. Our colleges are too far apart, and it would hurt way too much to not see each other."

"Ok, then what do you suggest we do?" Lucas asked.

"Well, knowing we'll never be together is torture, but knowing we will someday will make it a lot easier not to miss you so much. Knowing that it's not over for us, it's perfect," Peyton told him.

"I agree with you, Peyton. Once we finish school and are in a position to be in a relationship, then we should give it a try. I know someday we'll find our way back to each other."

"To someday," Peyton said, raising her glass of wine.

"To someday," Lucas repeated, clinking his glass against hers and taking a drink.

_End of Flashback_


End file.
